Kamen rider witch - Kamen to Power
by alexrusso89
Summary: Jessikah strange aka kamen rider witch a alternate universe version of kamen rider wizard
1. Witch hunted part 1

( hey guys alexrusso89 here now for witch's default form its a slender purple verison of wizard's flame style the chest plate has more of a female look to it ok guys enjoy :) )

The magic rings, the Wizard Rings.

They shine on both hands of the modern sorceress

As she changes despair into hope.

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. This woman is Jessikah strange , She is known to few as Kamen Rider Witch.

Been really quiet lately. Jesskiah thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the local police chase a horned humanoid Silver and Green skinned creature. Me and my big mouth….

She got up and got on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to where the creature was headed. It stopped at the docs and whistled in a odd way. Adele got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "You Phantoms and your knack for interrupting my quiet times." She put on a ring on her right hand's ring finger and put it on a device on a belt that she wore. "Driver On, Please." This device was known as the Sorcerer Driver. Her henshin device. She put a pink colored ring on her left hand's ring finger. "SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" The Sorcerer Driver chanted before she put her left hand in front of it. "Henshin." She said. "Witch, Please." The Driver said before she put her left arm out to the side as a big purple ring floated beside her and moved to her. "Witch, Witch, Witch, Witch Witch!" The Driver spoke as the ring moved through her, finally changing her into the Phantoms' biggest enemy. Kamen Rider Witch. "It's showtime." She said before she got her gun blade sword mode , she then rushed to the Phantom.

The Phantom growled and jumped into the ocean. She smirked and took off her Witch Ring and took out a blue colored version. She put it on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Water, Please." It said as a blue circle appear above the water. "Water, Water, Water, Water!" The Driver spoke before she jumped into it, the pink parts of her suit turning to blue. The monster was a surprising adapt swimmer and reached the bottom of the bay before she did. He seemed to be… Planting. "Don't you know it's illegal to plant underwater?" She quipped as she fired at him with her gun . the monster then swam around the roots and slammed into her.

"Oof!" She grunted. He slammed her back into the ground. He then grabbed a root and rode it up to the surface of the water emerging next to a cruise ship.

She got up and looked up. The monster had jumped onto the cruise liner and started grabbing a greying woman .

She swam up to the surface. Jumping up and towards the monster just as he was about to rip a necklace off of the older lady .She shot water at the monster and knocked it back. But the monster's grip on the necklace was strong and it was thrown into the sea.

"My necklace!" The woman shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you. But first, get to safety!" The old woman nods and tries to run away.

She turned to the Phantom and shot at him. Breaking two of his horns as he groaned in pain. She put a ring on her right hand's ring finger and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Bind Please." It said as the Phantom was wrapped in chains. Witch's leg glowed as she jumped up and sent a Rider Kick at him. It squirmed before being destroyed by the kick. "Now to get the necklace back." She said before jumping into the water. She found it wrapped up in the roots at the bottom

She swam down to it and tried to unwrap it from the roots. But the roots only got tighter and tighter. She pulled out her gun blade amd turned it into sword mode . The sharp blade of it cut the roots making them drop it. But instead of letting go the root spasmed and crushed the necklace. "Dangit!" The root dropped the now crushed necklace as it died. She picked up the necklace and swam to the surface. The older woman sitting down exhausted. She went up to him.

"Did you find my Mother's Necklace?" The woman asked her.

She showed him the broken necklace. "I tried to get it without breaking it but the roots just broke it. But don't worry, I can fix it!" She said getting another ring out, putting it on her right hand's ring finger and put it in front of the Driver. "Repair, Please." It said as a circle formed on front of her and she stuck the necklace in it before bringing it back out, completely fixed.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much."

"No problem. Just be careful." Witch said before jumping back into the water. Swimming back to the docs and finding a quiet spot to continue her donut eating.

That was an easy fight. She thought. Her belt vibrated as someone contacted her. She got out her phone and answered it. "Yes?"

"Ugh…. Jessikah why have you not been responding this is the fifth time I've called…" The voice of another woman rang through.

"Been busy with a Phantom." She said, sitting up.

"Ugh…. Who's the Gate this time…." She said seeming rather tired.

"This old lady . The Phantom tried to break her mother's necklace."

"Huh. Well, get back here I finished another ring."

"Alright." Jessikah said before hanging up and getting on her motorcycle, putting on her helmet and driving off. After awhile she made it to a small building with Magic Shop at the front.

She got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet and went inside. The red haired woman got up and handed her a gold and silver ring. With an orange gem in it.

"Here you are Jessikah. Try it out."

She put it on her right ring finger and put it in front of the Driver. "Change, Please." It said and after glowing she changed into a red and pink formal gown.

"Ah, it changes clothes." Jessikah said.

"Well you can't use it in battle but maybe next time you get a date it'll come in handy." The owoman said, poking fun at Jessikah's inability to keep a date.

Jessikah rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. The woman laughed and chortled.

"I'm going to bed. I haven't slept since starting that ring. You better get back on patrol."

Jessikah nodded and went back to her motorcycle. She caught some police chatter after a while.

"We got another Phantom moving in on Mr. Shino. Any sign of the Witch?" a police voice said.

"Negatory. But we suspect she'll be appearing soon." Another police voice said.

You bet you'll be seeing me soon. Jessikah thought to herself before stepping on the Motorcycle's gas pedal speeding to the fight.She soon arrived near the place where the Phantom was. She put her Witch Ring on and transformed going in on the small Rat like Phantom. She slashed at him with her sword. He used his tail like a whip knocking the sword away as he slashed at her with his claws.

"You're too late Witch!" The Rat's high pitched voice whined.

"Where's the Gate?"

"Hahahahahaha! That Precious necklace of his was easy to destroy! He'll soon be Dead and give way to a Phantom!"

She kicked him and grabbed her sword and went to find the gate. He laughed and grabbed her with his tail. She shot at him with her with sword in gun mode . He screamed and fell back retreating quickly.

She ran off to find the gate. Mr. Shino sat on his knees tears in his eyes and his body lined with glowing purple cracks. She looked to find the necklace but found only dust. Shoot. I can't repair something in that state. She thought. She turned to Mr. Shino. She took out an orange ring and put it on his ring finger. "It's ok. I'll give you hope." She said as she put the hand the ring was on in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Engage, Please." It said before a big purple circle formed on top of him. She jumped into the circle. Finding herself in a small, cramped apartment. "So this is his underworld." She said, looking around. A griffon-like creature smashed out of a hole that formed where a young Mr. Shino was receiving the necklace from his mother. It screeched at Witch and smashed through the front door of the apartment. She blasted it with her gun . The blasts merely pushing it into the invisible walls of his underworld. She got on the Machine Winger and rode off, changing to Mage Style, the purple parts of her outfit changing to pink . Her Dragon arrived and she jumped with the Machine Winger, The Machine Winger forming so that it become part of the Dragon. The griffon Monster turned and started fighting her and the Dragon. The Dragon flew around it and blasted the monster. Knocking it out of the sky as it groaned. Witch's leg glowed with fire as she jumped off the Dragon, somersaulted, and sent a Rider Kick at the monster, destroying it. She smiled as the holes repaired.

Witch jumped out of the circle before it disappeared, returning to the real world. She saw Mr. Shino was back to normal. Breathing calmly and looking exhausted. She knelt down to him. "I'm sorry about your mother's necklace." She said. He smiled and held up a small piece of paper.

"Well… At least this survived though it is a little singed…" It's a picture of his mother.

An old woman was laying on the hospital bed, a little girl and a little older boy standing by her bedside. "At least you survived…" She said, holding her daughter's hand. "You two….are my hope…" She said, smiling. "I love you both…" She said before closing her eyes and flatlined.

Witch, a tear running down her cheek under her helmet, smiled. "Yeah. Glad that survived." She said, helping him up.

"Well thank you Miss. Witch. Let me know if you ever need anything" He said with a smile before paramedics escorted him to the ambulance.

She smiled and went back to her motorcycle and drove off back to the Magic Shop. Finally getting to finish her donuts.


	2. Witch hunted part 2

Craaaaassssshhh!

Kamen rider kivala came bursting threw some old gates to an abandoned mansion which was at the end of the isle of the lost village , the mansion was old and looked like the addams family house , Kivala sped up the driveway

" i hope this is the place "

Kamen rider witch aka Jessikah Strange may have been many things, but one thing she was not, was unprepared. Jessikah paced about inside her cell. The jail adjacent to the court house where she was being held on the island called banishment hill or the mayor's island to the locals was a very small building , the cell was normal size for a jail cell m however there were only four cells in this building .

Jessikah suddenly heard the door leading into the cell area open, and footsteps start down the end of the hall As they came closer, Jessikah moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was the mayor of isle of the lost mayor Talbot of course he would do this sort of thing.

The mayor walked up to the door and peered into the cell. He was immediately met with Jessikah's gaze, and jumped a bit, not expecting her to be standing right behind the door. The mayor looked back down the hall to make sure no one else was around to listen.

"Enjoying your stay" he said .

"Why are you doing is " Jessikah replied.

"Because my dear Jessikah it took me years to try and save is village and many of its inhabitants have wondered why you didnt save them so now im making an example of you and securing my re election " said The mayor

"You sure ?"

"Your in no position to oppose me"

"I have friends"

... As the mayor started to walk out the door, he stopped and turned back for a moment.

"No one will save you from this fate you had a chance to do something good and you failed now its time to pay the price "

Jessikah could only watch as the mayor walked away laughing evilly his footsteps growing faint.

Casey Braxton aka kamen rider kivala opened the front door of the mansion , the door creaked as it opened having being not opened for years , the entry was covered in cob webs , casey walked past a room inside the room were memorabilia from its owner inculding a staff with a big gold ring on top with a red gem on the lower part of the gold ring slightly off centre and a red , yellow and green coin like medals.

" you better have a good reason to be here girly ".


	3. Witch hunted part 3 origins inprisoned

( 24 hours earlier )

Jessikah woke up late in the morning and got dressed preparing for a day out on the town.

"There hasn't been another Phantom in a while. I say I've earned a break." She said.

She went out to her motorcycle and put her helmet on. Driving to the Donut shop to relax.

She arrived there and went inside. The manager smiling upon seeing her.

"Good morning Jessikah Regular glazed as usual?" He asked.

"Yep!" Jessikah said. He smiled and got her a bag.

"Have a good day Jessikah ."

"Thanks! You too!" Jessikah said, smiling and walking out. She smiled and starting eating her donuts deciding to head to the beach.

In an Unknown place…..

A female in a purple dress was sitting on a chair, leaning on her hand, waiting for something. A man in a red suit stood next to a wall punching it.

"GRAHH! How did she beat Two Phantoms in one day. Granted the second one lived but ARGH!" The man shouted.

"Calm down, Hóngsè." The woman said. "You're gonna bring the whole place down if you keep punching it."

"I'm starting to not care anymore. This is frustrating." Hongse said sitting. "Where's Parte? He hasn't shown up in weeks."

"Says he's trying to find someone. A couple of towns over."

"Jeez. Elise not another wild goose chase…."

"He says he's got a lead to the White wizard."

"Yeah. He also said there's a group of Monsters called Roidmudes that can help us. Still haven't found any of them."

"We just have to be patient, Hongse."

"You know that is not my strong suit….. Ugh… Hey that Rat guy lived. Maybe we should send him back out."

"He failed. If we were to send him back out, we'd need to upgrade him. But we can't do that now."

"Bleh alright. What do you recommend oh powerful one."

Elise smirked. "How bout that Lizard one."

"Alright. But he better not fail. Or I might just save Kamen Rider the trouble on the Rat."

At the beach…

Jessikah was sitting on a bench at the beach. When people started screaming and running, Jessikah let out a whine.

"One day. One STINKIN DAY!"

She got up and looked to where the people were running from and saw a lizard like phantom.

She walked past all the people running and shot at him with her spear.

"One day. That's all. Just one STINKING day off! That's all I asked for!" She said before putting her right hand in front of the Wizard Driver, activating it. "Driver on, Please." She then put on her Potter Ring and put it in front of the driver. "Potter, Please." She held her arm out to the side and a red circle formed and moved through her, transforming her into her Potter Style. She twirled her broomstick before charging at the Phantom. Slashing him over and over in anger. The lizard shrieked and managed to kick her leg running as fast as he could. She got up and spun her broomstick around before shooting fire at the Phantom. Hitting his leg but he still managed to escape. "Oh no you don't!" She said, chasing after him. He hissed and ducked down into a sewer grate. She put on her Witch Ring and put it in front of the Wizard Driver. "Witch, Please." The Driver said as she henshined to Witch Style and dived down into the sewer. However once she was down there she couldn't see the lizard and there were too many pipes to just guess. Sighing she went back to the magic shop.

However, there is a cost to traveling in the sewer. The smell. As shown when Jessikah walked into the magic shop and Ezeabel coughed and held her nose.

"Ugh, Go take a bath. I have a new ring I need you to try afterwards."

Adele went to the bathroom and took a shower.

It took about 3 showers to get the smell off of her.

She got dressed in new clothes and went out of the bathroom.

"So what's the new ring?" She asked.

"You know Ringmakers don't know what Rings do. We just know how to make them." The red haired woman said handing the Silver ring with a Turquoise jewel to her.

"Alright then. Let's see what this one does." Witch said, putting it on her left ring finger and then putting it in front of the Wizard Driver. "Cerberus, please!" A little cerberus appeared and she put the ring in it.

"According to Records Cerberus is a very good guard and Tracker." Ezeabel said.

"It could help track down the Phantom!" Witch said. It yipped happily and jumped at the sound of tracking. With a giant leap it landed on Witch's shoulder.

Witch laughed and petted it with her finger. It barked happily and they went off to where Witch saw the Lizard last. With a sigh Witch realized that means going into the sewer again. She henshined to Taros Style and went down into the sewers. Cerberus jumping off her shoulder sniffing and running forward. She followed it. Running back and forth through the pipes until coming to some abandoned and dried up pipes after some more mazing she found the Lizard back to the wall gasping for breath.

"Finally found you!" She said, reading her large red and black fists , The Lizard struggled to his feet and fired a weak spout of venom. Witch burned it. "This is for ruining my day off!" She said as she shot fire at him. He cried out as he was consumed by the flames.

She put a ring on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Bind, Please." The Lizard was wrapped in chains. Witch's leg glowed as she jumped up and sent a Rider Kick at him. He cried out and exploded. "That takes care of that." She said. "Now for another 3 showers." She said, putting on the connect ring and putting it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Connect, Please." A red circle formed and she jumped through it and landed in the shower of the Magic Shop. this time took 9 showers. Cerberus and Ezeabel were asleep by the time she finished.

She got in her pajamas and went to bed.

Over with the Villains….

Elise was asleep all through Hongse's ranting about the lizard Phantom failing. Then true to his word he dragged the Rat away from Elise so as not to wake her and tore him apart.

"Hah…. I feel better…."

"Hello, Hongse." A voice from the shadows said. Hangse turned and growled.

"Who are you?" He said.

"An old friend." The voice said.

"Not helpful at all. But eh I don't care. I'm going to bed…"

"You'll need the rest." She chuckled.

The next day….

Jessikah stretched and yawned. Smiling as Cerberus ran around on the floor chasing his tail. She got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes. Deciding she would try again on the day off she went and got some fresh donuts and went back to the beach.

She sat down on a bench and ate her donuts. Smiling as Cerberus ran out of energy going back into the ring and families played around.

She saw a mother play with her daughter and son. Making her shed a tear. Remembering her own parents and brother.

"Hoshi…" She said, remembering her brother. She sighed and put the donuts down absorbing the sun's heat until she calmed down.

A little behind Witch , next to a tree, stood a Gold Kamen Rider whose helmet resembled Wizards except it was Gold and black with what looks like a hat ontop.

"Do not fear, witch. We will meet again, soon." He said before walking off and disappearing in a flash of light. The plamonster red garuda then flew upto her , witch looked at garuda he was carrying a message . Witch looked at the message then decicded to head to the small sea side village known as the isle of the lost .

Jessikah soon arrived at the isle of the lost , the village was a small but very busy place m jessikah walked through the market place , jessikah gets bumped into by a girl running past , jessikah looks at the girl a lavander coloured bat is following the girl " is that a?...no it cant be" jessikah says shaking her head , once jessikah reaches the town centre shes greeted by the mayor of the isle mayor talbot " i see the legendary kamen rider witch has graced us with her presence " said mayor talbot bowing to jessikah " im not that legendary" jessikah replied , the mayor smirked " however you will not stop me your too late " , jessikah looked " too late for what" just as jessikah said that a giant purple spell seal appeared around the town " thats a dark magic spell seal" jessikah said looking at the mayor " korrag taught me well " the mayor replies laughing , the sky turns black for a brief second " guards take her away " the mayor says as two guards grab jessikah and drag her away " there is not one that can save you " the mayor says watching .


	4. Witch hunted 4 begining of something new

It was a normal, ordinary winter morning in the city that day. Nothing really big or exciting occurring, only people walking past one another to get to work or to school like every other day. And nowhere was that more prevalent than at the Antique Magic Shop Omokagedo. The shop, owned and run by Willow rosenberg , was a small store that sold old knickknacks and collectables. Though the store never boomed with customers, the store managed to stay open.

But Omokagedo is not just an antique store; it's the home and base of Jessikah strange, also known as Kamen Rider Witch. Jessikah is a young witch who has sworn to bring hope to those who fall into despair. Those who fell into despair risked becoming Phantoms. Phantoms are monsters which are formed from the people who have given up hope, and become a shell of their former selves. Jessikah almost fell into despair during an eclipse, but because he controlled his despair, he regained hope, and was chosen to become Kamen Rider Witch, with the power of his Phantom; WizarDragon.

Jessikah was not the only one in the store. There was Willow, who was in the side room crafting new magic rings for Jessikah. Willow was like a mentor to Jesskiah, always giving her advice when needed, which she has always done since the day Jessiakh arrived at her store. There was also Kennedy , a young eccentric teenager who dreamed of becoming a witch like Jessikah and Willow. That dream faded away after Kennedy almost became a Phantom after being deceived into thinking she was an actual witch by the Phantom Hellhound, but Jessikah gave her hope once again. Since then, she has become Willow's self- proclaimed "assistant", assisting her making magical rings and running the magic shop.

Finally, there was Billie the young girl who was as innocent as she was mysterious. Jessikah had been entrusted in protecting and caring for Billie by the White Wizard, the wizard who gave Jessikah her WizarDriver to become Kamen Rider Witch , Nothing much about her is known, except that she had lost her memories during the eclipse, she is very determined in Jessikah's abilities, and also requires doses of mana from Jessikah in order to survive. She also had the ability to sense if a Phantom was in her presence. Though she was kind and innocent, she was never afraid to express her opposition if she disliked a situation, and could be snarky at times. Billie sat in the corner behind the counter; she usually sat there during the day when the store was open, polishing her crystal ball every day, but would usually be away from the store if Phantoms were around.

Casey braxton looked around ,looking for the source of the voice . Nothing , Casey headed up the stairs keeping her guard as there could be an attack waiting to happen at any minute.

"Who's here anyone there? ." Casey said as she peered into the hallway

"Maybe you should stop breaking into other peoples houses " The voice responded

Casey walked down the hall , looking in some rooms as she walked past , the rooms were a couple of bedrooms , finally Casey reached the last room in the hallway , Casey stepped into the room. The room was massive a poduim at one end with a big thick book on it and a chair at the other end

"Why are you here girly ?" The voice replied.

"I'm hoping you can help save a kamen rider shes currently jailed due to the mayor " Casey said. It was not as if Jessikah needed people to protect her . Jessikah was strong enough to fight back, even when she is not transformed into Witch, and was quick to tell when something didn't seem or feel right. However, because there have not been any attacks lately, a person starts to get suspicious.

Suddenly a figure appeared in from of Casey, gazing at her normal yet concerned expression. The figure wore all white was female had a gold m on her chest , the figure sat on the chair still looking at Casey , The figure might have liked the mayor and she was suspicious of the Phantoms lack of attacks , but he was mayor after all.

"You assume i care about this kamen rider ."

"I know you probably don't but i was hoping you could help or knew something at could "

" have you talked to the wiseman?"

" who?"

" i see"

" lady ..."

" I AM NOT JUST A LADY I AM THE MYSTIC MOTHER!"

Billie looked over to see her crystal ball shining. "Willow you better come and see this " Billie said Willow, who was smiling as she was working at his desk in the adjacent room, looking over to see Billie's worried expression something which Billie does not do much of, " what is wrong?" Willow asked heading over to Billie. Willow gasped as she gazed into the ball , the crystal ball was showing Jessikah aka kamen rider witch in her prison cell " oh dear this wont do" Willow said " what can we do?" Billie asked " call the wiseman " Willow replied as she proceeded to draw a spell seal on the floor .

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened. Causing both girls to jump "Everything alright out here..." Kennedy said, stopping when she realized that this person was not Jessikah. The figure standing in the doorway looked like witch but was whtie had a what looked like a white coat on .

The figure walked further into the store, peeking and looking at all the antiques the store had. "What is he doing?" Kennedy asked Willow , watching the figure The figure had noticed that Kennedy had appeared as well. The figure turned to Willow " you called?" , Willow nodded " it seems jessikah is in jail " Willow answered , the figure as if it was staring at Willow

" are you ok?" Kennedy asked. He had noticed that the figure staring at Willow " Do you know where?".

"Somewhere called the isle of the lost " Billie replied.

"Then maybe i can help " replied the figure . "I have a friend that is in the isle of the lost ."

"Your friend?...who?" said Kennedy, asking a question as if she had blanked out what had just happened.

"Shes called the mystic mother." replied the figure .

"I will help you girly...i feel that wiseman is on top of things ." the mystic mother causing Casey to smile . " now till we can figure a plan you can stay here the mayor does not dare enter her " mystic mother said . Casey nodded and went over to the couch, and switched the television on " ah mystic mother we might not have a chance " Casey suddenly said , the Mystic mother came over , on the tv screen was kamen rider witch she was being lead to a pole " theyre going to burn her alive " the mystic mother gasped . Casey looked at the mysitc mother " come on girly we dont have much time" mystic mother said. Casey nodded as a spell seal appeared teleported herself and Casey .


	5. Witch hunted finale A Wiseman once said

\- Isle of the Lost-

Things were normal on the Isle of the Lost Jessikah was still in jail , The Mayor was protecting the town and the Mystic mother was keeping the balance of magic as usual. However today was not a usual day in the courtyard of Zedd's Tower Jesskiah Strange stood tied to a Stake with the Mayor not far from her and an unknown executioner .

" Its time Jessikah a.k.a. Kamen Rider Witch paid the price for not saving any of you " The Mayor said waving to the crowd " I didnt even know you guys were in trouble " Jessikah said " She was selfish using magic to her own gain now we will be rid of her and her evil " The Mayor said motioning for the executioner to advance towards Jessikah with the torch lit " We will now burn her at the stake may god have mercy on your soul " The Mayor said walking away and over to the crowd to watch with them . The executioner walked towards Jessikah , he lowered the torch towards the wood underneath her the flames licking at the wood .

" Freeze now!" Suddenly a burst of ice hit the executioner freezing him in place and putting out the flame . Everyone looked in the direction the blast had come from , Wiseman stood his ring still glowing " The wiseman!" A member of the crowd gasped " I am the Mayor you have no authority here !" The Mayor snapped . Wiseman didn't respond only swapped rings and placed it over the belt "Explosion now!" A burst of energy shot forward exploding the ground around the Mayor knocking him backwards to the ground .

" By the mists of mannopor !" The Mystic Mother said summoning a blinding mist around Wiseman and Jessikah " STOP THEM!" The Mayor shouted but by the time the mist had lifted they were gone " Fuck!" The Mayor cursed " How dare he interfere here !" The Mayor said punching a wall .

\- Mystic Mothers Mansion-

" He destroyed my rings " Jessikah said sighing and sitting on a chair "Also thanks for rescuing me " She quickly added . The Mystic Mother nodded " I know what its like i was evil once years ago " The Mystic Mother said " Do not worry i have some rings for you " Wiseman said . Jessikah nodded " However i can not give you your old forms " Wiseman said handing Jessikah a ring shaped like his only a pink gem instead of an orange gem " Thank you Wiseman you've always looked out for me " Jessikah said as Wiseman handed her some more rings " You are my apprentice and student take care " Wiseman said " Teleport now " and in a blinding light Wiseman teleported away .

" Dont go anywhere yet girly " Mysitc Mother said getting Jessikah's attention " I have something for you " Mystic Mother said walking out into another room and returning shortly after with Two wizard rings of her own " I only have Two for you" Mystic Mother said handing Jessikah a ring with a green gem and a familiar shaped claw logo in the centre and a gold on with a white gem with gold angel rings a halo in its centre " Thank you Mystic Mother " Jessikah said , the Mystic Mother nodded " Now go and save the world " Mystic Mother said ? Jessikah nodded and walked out the front door " I wish Goldar was here to see this " Mystic Mother said smiling.


	6. Rebooted?

The magic rings, the Wizard Rings.

They shine on both hands of the modern sorceress

As she changes despair into hope.

-Angel Grove-

A donut entered the mouth of a lady who was lying down on a bench. This woman is Jessikah Strange. Daughter of Haruto Soma, Kamen Rider Wizard. She is known to few as Kamen Rider Witch.

Been really quiet lately. Adele thought as she finished her last donut. Suddenly sirens are heard as the local police chase a horned humanoid Silver and Green skinned creature. Me and my big mouth….

((VIEWER NOTE: Her outfit is re designed its now wizards standard form with pink instead of red with wiseman helmet and cloak and the colours change with the styles but thats her defult form now . ))

She got up and got on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and went to where the creature was headed. It stopped at the docs and whistled in a odd way. Jessikah got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "You Phantoms and your knack for interrupting my quiet times." She put on a ring on her right hand's ring finger and put it on a device on a belt that she wore. "Driver On, Please." This device was known as the Sorcerer Driver. Her henshin device. She put a pink colored ring on her left hand's ring finger. "SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" The Sorcerer Driver chanted before she put her left hand in front of it. "Henshin." She said. "Witch, Now." The Driver said before she put her left arm out to the side as a big pink ring floated beside her and moved to her. "Witch, Witch, Witch, Witch Witch!" The Driver spoke as the ring moved through her, finally changing her into the Phantoms' biggest enemy. Kamen Rider Witch. "It's showtime." She said before she summoned the Hamel Cane a sword like weapon that looks like the dragon dagger and a clarinet combined she then rushed to the Phantom.

The Phantom growled and jumped into the ocean. She smirked and took off her Witch Ring and took out a blue colored version. She put it on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Water, Now." It said as a blue circle appear above the water. "Water, Water, Water, Water!" The Driver spoke before she jumped into it, the pink parts of her suit turning to blue. The monster was a surprising adapt swimmer and reached the bottom of the bay before she did. He seemed to be… Planting. "Don't you know it's illegal to plant underwater?" She quipped as she slashed at him with her cane. Suddenly roots sprouted up and caught the cane.

She pulled the cane, trying to get it away from the roots. When the monster swam around the roots and slammed into her.

"Oof!" She grunted. He slammed her back into the ground. He then grabbed a root and rode it up to the surface of the water emerging next to a cruise ship.

She got up and looked up. The monster had jumped onto the cruise liner and started grabbing a greying gentleman.

She swam up to the surface. Jumping up and towards the monster just as he was about to rip a necklace off of the older man. She shot water at the monster and knocked it back. But the monster's grip on the necklace was strong and it was thrown into the sea.

"My necklace!" The man shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you. But first, get to safety!" The old man nods and tries to run away.

She turned to the Phantom and shot at him. Breaking two of his horns as he groaned in pain. She put a ring on her right hand's ring finger and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Chain, Now." It said as the Phantom was wrapped in chains."Kick Strike understand!" Witch's leg glowed as she jumped up and sent a Rider Kick at him. It squirmed before being destroyed by the kick. "Now to get the necklace back." She said before jumping into the water. She found it wrapped up in the roots next to her spear.

She swam down to it and tried to unwrap it from the roots. But the roots only got tighter and tighter. She swam to her cane and tried to free it. The sharp end of it cut the roots making them drop it.

She picked up the cane and shot the roots that were wrapped around the necklace. One of them reacted differently, instead of letting go the root spasmed and crushed the necklace. "Dangit!" The root dropped the now crushed necklace as it died. She picked up the necklace and swam to the surface. The older man sitting down exhausted. She went up to him.

"Did you find my Mother's Necklace?" The man asked her.

She showed him the broken necklace. "I tried to get it without breaking it but the roots just broke it. But don't worry, I can fix it!" She said getting another ring out, putting it on her right hand's ring finger and put it in front of the Driver. "Repair, Now!" It said as a circle formed on front of her and she stuck the necklace in it before bringing it back out, completely fixed.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much."

"No problem. Just be careful." Witch said before jumping back into the water. Swimming back to the docks and finding a quiet spot to continue her donut eating.

That was an easy fight. She thought. Her belt vibrated as someone contacted her. She got out her phone and answered it. "Yes?"

"Ugh…. Jessikah why have you not been responding this is the fifth time I've called…" The voice of an Older Woman rang through.

"Been busy with a Phantom." She said, sitting up.

"Ugh…. Who's the Gate this time…." She said seeming rather tired.

"This old guy. The Phantom tried to break his mother's necklace."

"Huh. Well, get back here I finished another ring."

"Alright." Jessikah said before hanging up and getting on her motorcycle, putting on her helmet and driving off. After awhile she made it to a small building with Magic Shop at the front.

She got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet and went inside. The old woman got up and handed her a gold and silver ring. With an orange gem in it.

"Here you are Jessikah, Try it out."

She put it on her right ring finger and put it in front of the Driver. "Change, Now".It said and after glowing she changed into a red and pink formal gown.

"Ah, it changes clothes." Jessikah said.

"Well you can't use it in battle but maybe next time you get a date it'll come in handy." The older woman said, poking fun at Jessikah's inability to keep a date.

Jesiskah rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. The older woman laughed and chortled.

"I'm going to bed. I haven't slept since starting that ring. You better get back on patrol."

Jessikah nodded and went back to her motorcycle. She caught some police chatter after a while.

"We got another Phantom moving in on Mr. Rickar. Any sign of the Witch?" a police voice said.

"Negatory. But we suspect she'll be appearing soon." Another police voice said.

You bet you'll be seeing me soon. Jessikah thought to herself before stepping on the Motorcycle's gas pedal speeding to the fight.

She soon arrived near the place where the Phantom was. She put her Witch Ring on and transformed going in on the small Rat like Phantom. She slashed at him with her cane . He used his tail like a whip knocking the cane away as he slashed at her with his claws.

"You're too late Witch!" The Rat's high pitched voice whined.

"Where's the Gate?"

"Hahahahahaha! That Precious necklace of his was easy to destroy! He'll soon be Dead and give way to a Phantom!"

She kicked him and grabbed her spear and went to find the gate. He laughed and grabbed her with his tail. She shot lightning at him with her cane. He screamed and fell back retreating quickly.

She ran off to find the gate. Mr. Rickar sat on his knees tears in his eyes and his body lined with glowing purple cracks. She looked to find the necklace but found only dust. Shoot. I can't repair something in that state. She thought. She turned to Mr. Rickar. She took out an orange ring and put it on his ring finger. "It's ok. I'll give you hope." She said as she put the hand the ring was on in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Engage, Now." It said before a big pink circle formed on top of him. She jumped into the circle. Finding herself in a small, cramped apartment. "So this is his underworld." She said, looking around. A griffon-like creature smashed out of a hole that formed where a young Mr. Rickar was receiving the necklace from his mother. It screeched at Jessikah and smashed through the front door of the apartment. She blasted it with her spear. The blasts merely pushing it into the invisible walls of his underworld. She got on the Machine Winger and rode off, changing to Flame Style, the pink parts of her outfit changing to red. Her Dragon arrived and she jumped with the Machine Winger, The Machine Winger forming so that it become part of the Dragon. The griffon Monster turned and started fighting her and the Dragon. The Dragon flew around it and blasted the monster. Knocking it out of the sky as it groaned. Witch's leg glowed with fire as she jumped off the Dragon, somersaulted, and sent a Rider Kick at the monster, destroying it. She smiled as the holes repaired.

Witch jumped out of the circle before it disappeared, returning to the real world. She saw Mr. Rickar was back to normal. Breathing calmly and looking exhausted. She knelt down to him. "I'm sorry about your mother's necklace." She said. He smiled and held up a small piece of paper.

"Well… At least this survived though it is a little singed…" It's a picture of his mother.

An old woman was laying on the hospital bed, a little girl and a little older boy standing by her bedside. "At least you survived…" She said, holding her daughter's hand. "You two….are my hope…" She said, smiling. "I love you both…" She said before closing her eyes and flatlined.

Witch, a tear running down her cheek under her helmet, smiled. "Yeah. Glad that survived." She said, helping him up.

"Well thank you Miss. Witch. Let me know if you ever need anything" He said with a smile before paramedics escorted him to the ambulance.

She smiled and went back to her motorcycle and drove off back to the Magic Shop. Finally getting to finish her donuts.

-New York-

A man known as Justin Russo stood on the balcony of his families home . Suddenly he looked up _" I can sense something new "_ he thought to himself , Justin turned around looking back towards the house in deep thought " _I sense a new rider and its magic based whoever it is " ._


	7. New pet

\- Angel Grove-

Jessikah woke up late in the morning and got dressed preparing for a day out on the town.

"There hasn't been another Phantom in a while. I say I've earned a break." She said.

She went out to her motorcycle and put her helmet on. Driving to the Donut shop to relax.

She arrived there and went inside. The manager smiling upon seeing her.

"Good morning Jessikah. Regular glazed as usual?" He asked.

"Yep!" Jessikah said. He smiled and got her a bag.

"Have a good day Jesiskah."

"Thanks! You too!" Jessikah said, smiling and walking out. She smiled and starting eating her donuts deciding to head to the beach.

-In an Unknown place-

A female in a purple dress was sitting on a chair, leaning on her hand, waiting for something. A man in a red suit stood next to a wall punching it.

"GRAHH! How did she beat Two Phantoms in one day. Granted the second one lived but ARGH!" The man shouted.

"Calm down, Fawkes ." The woman said. "You're gonna bring the whole place down if you keep punching it."

"I'm starting to not care anymore. This is frustrating." Hongse said sitting. "Where's Delta? He hasn't shown up in weeks."

"Says he's trying to find someone. A couple of towns over."

"Jeez. Elise not another wild goose chase…."

"He says he's got a lead to the Witch's father."

"Yeah. He also said there's a group of Monsters called Roidmudes that can help us. Still haven't found any of them."

"We just have to be patient, Fawkes."

"You know that is not my strong suit….. Ugh… Hey that Rat guy lived. Maybe we should send him back out."

"He failed. If we were to send him back out, we'd need to upgrade him. But we can't do that now."

"Bleh alright. What do you recommend oh powerful one."

Elise smirked. "How bout that Lizard one."

"Alright. But he better not fail. Or I might just save Kamen Rider the trouble on the Rat."

-At the beach-

Jessikah was sitting on a bench at the beach. When people started screaming and running, Jessikah let out a whine.

"One day. One STINKIN DAY!"

She got up and looked to where the people were running from and saw a lizard like phantom.

She walked past all the people running and shot at him with her cane.

"One day. That's all. Just one STINKING day off! That's all I asked for!" She said before putting her right hand in front of the Sorcerer Driver, activating it. "Driver on, Now." She then put on her Flame Ring and put it in front of the driver. "Flame, Now." She held her arm out to the side and a red circle formed and moved through her, transforming her into her Flame Style. She twirled her cane before charging at the Phantom. Slashing him over and over in anger. The lizard shrieked and managed to kick her leg running as fast as he could. She got up and spun her spear around before shooting fire at the Phantom. Hitting his leg but he still managed to escape. "Oh no you don't!" She said, chasing after him. He hissed and ducked down into a sewer grate. She put on her Witch Ring and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Witch, Now ." The Driver said as she henshined to Witch Style and dived down into the sewer. However once she was down there she couldn't see the lizard and there were too many pipes to just guess. Sighing she went back to the magic shop.

-magik shop-

However, there is a cost to traveling in the sewer. The smell. As shown when Jessikah walked into the magic shop and Willow coughed and held her nose.

"Ugh, Go take a bath. I have a new ring I need you to try afterwards."

Jessikah went to the bathroom and took a shower.

It took about 3 showers to get the smell off of her.

She got dressed in new clothes and went out of the bathroom.

"So what's the new ring?" She asked.

"You know Ringmakers don't know what Rings do. We just know how to make them." Willow said handing the Silver ring with a Turquoise jewel to her.

"Alright then. Let's see what this one does." Jesikah said, putting it on her left ring finger and then putting it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Cerberus, please!" A little cerberus appeared and she put the ring in it.

"According to Records Cerberus is a very good guard and Tracker." Willow said.

"It could help track down the Phantom!" Jessikah said. It yipped happily and jumped at the sound of tracking. With a giant leap it landed on Jesiskah's shoulder.

Jessikah laughed and petted it with her finger. It barked happily and they went off to where Jessikah saw the Lizard last. With a sigh Jessikah realized that means going into the sewer again. She henshined to Flame Style and went down into the sewers. Cerberus jumping off her shoulder sniffing and running forward. She followed it. Running back and forth through the pipes until coming to some abandoned and dried up pipes after some more mazing she found the Lizard back to the wall gasping for breath.

"Finally found you!" She said, getting out her cane. The Lizard struggled to his feet and fired a weak spout of venom. She ignited her cane and burned it. "This is for ruining my day off!" She said as she shot fire at him. He cried out as he was consumed by the flames.

She put a ring on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Bind, Now." The Lizard was wrapped in chains. " Kick strike undertand." Witch's leg glowed as she jumped up and sent a Rider Kick at him. He cried out and exploded. "That takes care of that." She said. "Now for another 3 showers." She said, putting on the connect ring and putting it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Connect, Now." A red circle formed and she jumped through it and landed in the shower of the Magic Shop. this time took 9 showers. Cerberus and Willow were asleep by the time she finished.

She got in her pajamas and went to bed.

Over with the Villains….

Elise was asleep all through Fawkes ranting about the lizard Phantom failing. Then true to his word he dragged the Rat away from Elise so as not to wake her and tore him apart.

"Hah…. I feel better…."

"Hello, Fawkes." A voice from the shadows said. fawkes turned and growled.

"Who are you?" He said.

"An old friend." The voice said.

"Not helpful at all. But eh I don't care. I'm going to bed…"

"You'll need the rest." She chuckled.

-The next day-

Jessikah stretched and yawned. Smiling as Cerberus ran around on the floor chasing his tail. She got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes. Deciding she would try again on the day off she went and got some fresh donuts and went back to the beach.

She sat down on a bench and ate her donuts. Smiling as Cerberus ran out of energy going back into the ring and families played around.

She saw a mother play with her daughter and son. Making her shed a tear. Remembering her own parents.

"Haruto…" She said, remembering her father. "I hope you're ok, somewhere." She sighed and put the donuts down absorbing the sun's heat until she calmed down.

A little behind Jessikah, next to a tree, stood a White Kamen Rider whose helmet resembled Wizards but with a hat.

"Do not fear, Jessikah. You'll see your father again, soon." He said before walking off and disappearing in a flash of light.


	8. Night of dreams

-Angel Grove Park-

Jessikah was sitting on a bench in the park. Eating another donut. She yawned. Then a group of people ran away screaming. She sighed and got up and went to where they were running from. A Phantom covered in Roses and vines was stepping towards a young man. Jessikah shot at the Phantom with her cane. She put on her Flame Ring and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Flame, Now." A red circle moved through her. "Fire, Fire, Fire fire fire!" It moved through her and she henshined to her Flame Style. The rose Phantom hissed and sent Vines at her. She shot fire at the vines, making the Phantom Screech.

"This was not part of the plan, no one said you'd be here!" The Phantom shouted as she ran away.

Witch chased after her. But soon a hedge wall arose in front of Witch. She burned it but the Phantom was gone. Witch sighed and went to talk to the guy. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah Yeah. I'll be ok. What was that thing."

"A Phantom. Monsters who try to bring despair to Gates so that new Phantom can be born."

"And What kind of gate?"

"A Gate is a person who has great potential for magic."

"Magic? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well. Thanks for the help. I… I'm late for school." He said running off.

Jessikah took off her ring and de-transformed. She sighed and grabbed her donuts. She sat back down on the bench and continued to eat. After she finished she went to track down the guy again.

She went to the High School of the city. The school bell had apparently just rung. She snuck around and saw posters for the prom. Hmmm.. Interesting tid bit.

Later, she hid behind a tree and saw the kid from earlier walk out of the school when it was time to go home. She walked up to him. The kid saw her. "Uh, do I know you?" He asked. She held up her hand and showed him her Flame Ring, the kid figured it out.

"Oh…. You're the Witch."

Jessikah nodded.

"Look I appreciate the help but I need to get going."

"The Phantom's still alive. It won't stop chasing you until it drives you to despair. You need to be protected until I can destroy it."

"If I am one of those Gate people they aren't gonna stop with just one. Besides no one will miss me"

"Everybody has someone that cares about them."

"Let's see… Parents… Dead. No siblings… Oh and I've never even spoken to the girl I have a crush on."

"You don't even have any friends?" The guy shook his head.

"Then make some. You don't have to be alone."

"It's not that simple."

"Just talk to them. You might form a bond." Jessikah then got a call on her phone and answered it. The Ring maker yelled through it.

"WHERE ARE YOU! I've called seven times already!"

Jessikah turned to the kid. "Be safe, kid." She went to her motorcycle. "I was talking to the gate."

"Oh. I didn't know there was another attack. Well get over here."

Jessikah got on her motorcycle and drove to the Magic Shop. Willow stood waiting for her.

\- magic shop-

Jessikah got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet and went to her. She sighed and handed her a new ring. "Alright. Let's try this out." She put it on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Book, Now." A red titleless book appeared in her hand. "A book?" She said, confused. She opened it up and a comical red boxing glove shot up and hit her in the face. She fell flat on her back. "Ow…"

"You ok Jessikah?"

Jessikah sat up, holding her nose. "I'm ok."

"Good. Well…. Not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"It said Book. I thought maybe a story or something."

"Any chance you might have an Ice Pack ring?"

"No. But I have regular Ice packs."

"Good." She went back and gave Jessikah an Ice pack and then noticed something on the floor. Jesiskah looked down and noticed it too. Another ring on the floor.

"It must have fallen out of the book." Willow said.

Jessikah picked it up. "Let's hope this doesn't sock me in the face." She put it on and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Prophecy, Now." Another red book this one titled in an unknown and odd language appeared in Jessikah's hand. She opened the book cautiously. The same language covered every page of the thick book.

"Oh what I'd give for a Translate ring right now." She said, sighing.

"Maybe we'll get one sooner or later."

"Yeah, maybe. For now I just need to protect the Gate." Jessikah said the first book disappeared and Jessikah went to check on the Gate.

-Over with the Villains-

Elise and Fawkes groaned as they sat. The Rose Phantom came rushing in and fell on her knees, panting.

"Barely… Escaped… Ow…"

"Did you drive him to despair?" Fawkes asked.

"Kamen Rider…. Interrupted…. So tired…"

Fawkes was boiling with anger.

"Calm down, Fawkes." Elise said, sensing his anger.

"BUT THEY FAILED!"

"Tell me, Fawkes. Did you tell her about the Witch?"

"I thought that was a duh…."

"I'm sorry!" The Phantom said.

"You're forgiven." Elise said. "But now that you know the Witch will be protecting him, you need a plan."

"Ah! What if I find someone he loves, Attacking them will drive him to despair and the Rider won't expect it!"

"Good plan. Now go." The Rose nodded and ran off.

"You sure about this?" Fawkes asked.

Elise nodded. Fawkes sighed.

"She's gonna get her butt kicked…"

With the Gate…

Shiro, the gate, was walking around the city when he spotted his crush. Elinora, Student body president. He hid behind a wall as she passed by. Then slapped himself in the forehead and went over to her. "H-Hey Elinora." He said. She turned around and smiled. "Oh hi, Shiro!"

"Do you…. Have a date for Prom?"

She sighed sadly. "Sadly, no…"

"Well Ummm… Would you… Go… W-w-with…." He couldn't get the words out.

"Go with you?"

"Y-yeah…." She smiled. "Sure!" Shiro nearly fainted. She giggled helping him stay standing.

Meanwhile, the Phantom was watching nearby. "Perfect. I'll crush his hopes at the prom. I'll kill her then." She smiled evilly and disappeared. "No wait. I'll kill her before the prom then he'll think he was stood up!" She laughed evilly.

Prom night, right before the prom…

Elinora was walking to the school for prom night. When Vines and Roses sprung from the ground. She let out an Ear piercing scream. The Phantom revealed herself. She laughed evilly. "Thank you for helping me drive the Gate to despair!" She said, a vine wrapping around Elinora's throat and started choking her.

At the prom…

Shiro was waiting around. Just when he started to think he was shown up a scream echoed through the entire building. "Elinora?" He ran to the source of the scream. Some of the other kids followed as did Jessikah who had been outside the school guarding the entrances. He saw Elinora lying on the ground. One of the teens started calling an Ambulance and Shiro dropped to his knees as two more started to resuscitate her. "Elinora…"

Jessikah looked around for any sign of the Phantom. Seeing a trail in the ground left by the vines. She went to Shiro. "Don't worry." She said, him turning to her. "She'll be ok. I'm gonna go after the Phantom." He nodded and Jessikah ran off.

The Phantom was laughing evilly. "Now all I have to do is wait for the Phantom to be born." She was then shot by lightning. She looked and saw Jessikah holding her cane. "I'm not gonna let you ruin his life." She said, putting on her Flame ring and putting it in front of the Sorcerer Driver. "Flame, Now." She held her arm out and a red circle moved through her. "Fire, Fire, fire fire fire!" She henshined to her Flame style and charged at the Phantom. Who made a wall of vines. She slashed the vines away with fire and shot fire at the Phantom. Who screeched and fell backwards. She ran towards it, twirling her cane around, igniting it and jumped and slashed the Phantom. The Phantom Screamed and got caught on fire. Jessikah put a ring on her right ring finger and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver as he leg glowed. "The finale." She jumped up into the air and sent a Rider kick at the Phantom. Going through the Phantom making it explode.

She heard the Gate's crush was being sent to a hospital so she rode there on her motorcycle. She found the room and was relieved to hear she wasn't seriously hurt. She went to her room and saw Shiro sitting at her bedside. Jessikah smiled and decided to let them be.

-Magic Shop-

She arrived back at the Magic Shop and plopped down on the couch and stretched and yawned. Deciding to finally get some rest. She looked in her bag and pulled out a picture of her from high school. She smiled. "Good times...Good times…" She stood in the middle of a group of friends her Father smiling next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Perlude to the storm

Jessikah was looking through old family photos. Smiling sadly at the pictures of her parents wedding. A tear left her eye and she slowly closed the Photo album.

She then remembered when she became Witch.

-Months ago-

Jessikah was on her knees, purple cracks appearing on her as purple wings starts to grow out of her back

She remembered her mother and father...She remembered them saying "Don't be afraid. We'll always be there for you."

She concentrated on her parents and the purple wings disappeared as well as the purple cracks.

"Impressive." She heard a voice say. She turned to saw a white cloaked man with a blue-violet helmet.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Wiseman. A magic user."

"Kamen Rider….like….My...Father...Haruto?"

"Indeed. Much like Mr. Haruto. Except I'm, obviously better."

"What're you doing here?"

"I want to help you. You're a lot like your father."

"You're saying...I can ...help people? Like Dad?"

"Yes. You can."

Jessikah got up but stumbled but Wiseman caught her and supported her. He pulled out a magic ring.

"Take this."

He put it on her ring finger. She looked at it.

"How do I use it?"

He put a belt on her.

"Put your ring in front of the hand of the Driver."

She put it in front of it.

"Witch, Now. Witch. Witch. WITCH WITCH WITCH!"

A pink circle engulfed her as she became Kamen Rider Witch.

"Good job. Kamen Rider Witch."

She smiled under her helmet.

-End Flashback.-

She looked at her Witch ring. I wonder where you are, Wiseman...

Willow walked over to her.

"Oh hi, Willow." Jessikah said. The older woman smiled softly.

"You ok Kid?"

"Just lookin at old photos and thinking about Wiseman…"

"Ah. I understand."

"So, anything happening with you?"

"Just a couple rings finished."

"Mind if I try them?" She Hands Jessikah two rings. One with a cloud and the other with a small zap symbol.

She got up and put on the cloud one and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Smoke, Now." A green smoke cloud that was actually odorless spreads throughout the room.

"Ah, a smokescreen." Jessikah said.

"Try the other ring outside."

She went outside and put on the zap ring and put it in front of the Driver.

"Ignite, now." And….. The smoke cloud caught on fire.

"OH CRAP!" She said before changing to her Water style and shooting water at it. Luckily nothing got burned.

She went back into the magic shop. Glad that nothing burned.

"You ok Willow?"

Willow coughed a little.

"I'm ok I'm ok. Woo. That was unexpected."

"Yeah."

"Welp. Nothing lost. Decent surprise attack gained."

"Yeah."

"I'll clean up. You get something to eat."

Jessikah nodded and went to get something to eat. Donuts of course. She sat outside the shop. She ate them and began thinking. I really do Wonder where he went….

-Angel Grove Park-

After she finished eating she went on a walk through the park. Then she saw something really odd. She went over to get a closer look. It was… Metallic but still had a shape similar to that of a Phantom.

She went over to it and hid behind a tree when a Phantom showed up.

She watched from behind the tree.

"So you're a Roidmude huh? Not very impressive." The Phantom.

"Well you see A Roidmude is a two stage Process. Basic and Evolution. I have not yet evolved."

Roidmude? Aren't those the monsters that the Kamen Rider of the other city fights? What was her name…. Drive? Looks like Research for me later.

"Alright then. How do we get you to evolve."

"I will take the form of your next Gate target and when drive them to despair their raw emotions shall make me evolve!"

Alright. I'll follow them to find out who the gate is and protect him or her.

"Then let's get started. Follow me." The Phantom said.

Witch followed them stealthily. Quickly henshining while following.

She continued following them. Till they came across a street magician, he pointed at the man's assistant.

"Her. She's the gate."

"Very well then." The roidmude said before quickly morphing into her.

I don't think so, boys. Witch said before shooting the Roidmude and Phantom with lightning. They screamed and fell on their backs. The roidmude moved back to it's original form which now looked more… feminine. Ok boy and girl. Either way.

She walked towards them. "Sorry guys, but no one's driving anyone to despair today." She said, shooting them with lightning. They screamed and twitched the Roidmude managing to get up and block the Phantom from the Lightning with it's own body.

She charged at them and the Phantom yelled running away as the Roidmude stood in her way.

She slashed at the Roidmude and it screamed but stood it's ground.

"So you must be a Roidmude. Whatcha doing in my city?" Witch asked slashing.

"I was invited." She said kicking Witch.

Witch dodged and put her cane behind the Roidmude neck and pulled her to her.

"What, so's that Phantom your boyfriend?" She quipped.

"Oh we aren't that far yet~" The roidmude said kneeing her.

"Well, nice to see that creatures like you can have feelings!" Witch said, putting on a ring. She put it on her Sorcerer Driver.

"Smoke, Now."

Green smoke spread.

She then put on the zap ring and used it.

"Ignite, Now" The smoke ignited and burned with a boom.

When the smoke cleared, the Roidmude was gone.

"No ashes….no signs of an explosion….where'd she go?" She asked herself.

The Phantom set the Roidmude down on the ground somewhere far from Witch.

"You… Saved me."

"Couldn't let a cute girl like you get killed." The Phantom said. She blushed and smiled.

"What's your name? I don't have one yet since I haven't evolved."

"Metallic."

"That's a strong sounding name~"

"Oh I'm strong in more ways than just my name~"

"Ohhh…. Maybe you can show me later. Right now let's get back to your bosses."

Metallic nodded and helped her walk as they left.

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah arrived back in the magic shop. Willow smiled.

"You look confused."

"There was a Roidmude."

"A Roidmude huh? Hmmmm… Maybe do some research."

Jessikah went to her laptop to do some research. She looked up Roidmudes. All she found where some pictures and nothing else.

She then spotted a picture of Power Rider Drive fighting them. She found herself blushing.

Wow ummm…. That's pretty form fitting….

-Angel Grove-

She went around searching for the Roidmude and Phantom. Eventually finding the street Magician's assistant that they talked about.

Better keep an eye on her. Her boss walked up to her and just then the Roidmude and Phantom attacked.

She henshined and fought them off. The Roidmude charged her and the Phantom grabbed the girl.

Witch ran after the Phantom but the Roidmude got in her way.

"Oh no you don't." She said kicking Witch away.

Witch turned to her Flame Style and shot fire at her making her scream in pain.

"NO!" Metallic cried out dropping the girl and running off with the Roidmude blasting Witch so they can get away.

Witch was sent flying into a building and groaned. She got up slowly and went over to the Assistant and the Magician.

"Are you two alright?" She asked. The assistant and magician nodded.

"Why did he attack us?" The assistant asked.

"Cause you're a gate. A gate is someone who has great potential for magic. They want to drive you to despair so you can give birth to a Phantom." The Magician's eyes widened and a disgusted look crawls across his face.

"So...she has a great potential for magic?" "Yes. Which is why she needs protection." His disgusted look grows.

"Is something wrong, boss?" The assistant asked.

"WRONG! WRONG! YOU HAVE A POTENTIAL FOR MAGIC! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT STUDY AND YOU! MY ASSISTANT HAS A POTENTIAL! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU HEAR ME! FIRED!" He said before storming off.

The Assistant's jaw dropped and she dropped to her knees. Memories of them as kids promising to do this together flooded her. She remembered them shaking on it. The memory cracked as did her body.

"Oh no!" Witch got out the Engage ring and put it on the assistant's finger as her body filled with purple cracks.

She put her hand in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Engage, Now."

A pink circle opened up above the assistant and Witch jumped into it. When she got there a pink and blue Leviathan like monster ran around creating more purple cracks.

She put on a ring and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Dragorize, Now." Her Dragon appeared and blasted the two monsters wrestled in the streets creating more cracks. She rode on the Machine Winger and blasted the Leviathan. Who yelled and clawed at her.

She jumped up, her Machine Winger becoming part of the dragon. The Dragon roared and the wrestling match resumed between the two monsters.

The dragon blasted the Leviathan.

Witch put on a ring and put it in front of the Sorcerer Driver.

"Kick Strike! Understand!."

Her leg glowed pink before she jumped off and Rider kicked the leviathan. The monster screamed and exploded.

She arrived back in the real world to see the magician running back.

She helped the assistant up and they looked at the magician. He had tears in his eyes and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm a jealous Bonehead and I'm so sorry."

The assistant hugged him back.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm ok. Shhhh…."

Witch smiled and walked off.

The Roidmude stops mid step and groans as she glows. Metallic watched as she glowed and morphed into a new shape.

Her body morphed into a more feminine shape but looked like a Sorceress with a single metallic arm.

"You look amazing." Metallic said. She giggled and smiled.

"Thank you hun. Now for my name, I like the sound of Sorceress~"

"Beautiful name. It suits you~" She smiles and kisses him.

He kisses back and wraps his arms around her waist.

Jessikah smiled and sat back down at her computer. This time typing in "Power Rider Drive." into the search.

She found plenty of images including fan art. She found some theories on who she is and how she became a Rider. However she found one article that was interesting. It was a conspiracy theory sight by an anonymous poster.

"Detective Syke and Power Rider Drive Connected?"

"Detective Sky is the only cop to officially see Power Rider Drive and provides many of the pictures for newspapers. Is there a connection?"

Jessikah found the theory interesting. She saw pictures of Skye and blushed. She was pretty cute too, she blushed redder when she found herself comparing Kirisen's body type to Rushes.

"But she does no a lot about Roidmudes…. Hmmm… Maybe I should give this Detective a call".


	10. Crossover chaos

\- Jessikah's dream-Star's dream-

"Oh go faster baby please!," Jessikah thought as she and The mysterious girl pleasured each other in the position of mutual gratification. The position named for a number had become a favorite of the two girls because it allowed them to taste each others essence and make love to each other at the same time. Each girl working as one to bring their lover to the peak of passion.

" umm you taste so sweet. You taste like... OH! ... heaven," The girl moaned as Jessikah buried her tongue deep into her sex sending an almost electric shook up her spine. Causing her to grind her self down into Star while her vibrating tongue ring gave the girl the same pleasure.

" OH GOD BABY RIGHT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT!" she panted as The girl's fingers found her g-spot and worked in time with her tongue which lapped at her clit. Star thrusted her hips up into Girl's lips giving her more access to her center while mimicking her girlfriend's sensual actions. The girl felt Jessikah's. inner wall's tightening around her fingers. She also felt her own tighten around Jessikah's. Both girls feeling their peaks nearer mimicked each others actions and seal their lips around each others clit's.

"OH... FUCK BABY I'M ABOUT TO CU ... CU CUM!" Jessikah panted !

"OH CUM WITH ME BABY CUM...OH GOD!" The girl screamed as stars exploded behind both girls eyes as they became one perfect form of energy in the moment of intense orgasm. Jessikah shifted her body so that she was facing her lover. No words needing to be said both girls claimed each other in a heated kiss each girl tasting her own essence on her lovers lips. The kiss lasted until both girls orgasm's subsided and the lack of oxygen became too much and both girls parted and lay side by side.

\- Angel Grove Park- Next day-

Jessikah was sitting at a table in her favorite donut place waiting for someone. A woman with Auburn hair and a brown detective uniform walked in looking around. Jessikah recognized her and waved to her the detective smiled and sat down across from her. She's even cute- I mean respectable! In person. Jessikah thought.

"Detective Skye, nice to meet you." Jessikah said smiling.

"Nice to meet you as well miss Jessikah. Now you say you saw a Roidmude in this town?"

"Yep. She teamed up with a Phantom to drive a magician's assistant to despair so they could create another Phantom and for the Roidmude to evolve."

"DID they make a new Phantom?"

"No. Witch managed to save her in time. Though the 2 of them got away."

"What about the Roidmude did it evolve?"

"Not sure."

"Hmmm… Something similar happened in my town. The Roidmude evolved into a Weird Werewolf creature with a few cybernetic parts."

"Wow. Real coincidence."

"Maybe it's not coincidence. Maybe both groups are planning something….."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we shouldn't be discussing this in a donut shop."

"Yeah I just called you to meet here cause I was hungry. Plus, this place has got the best donuts in town." A waitress went over to her.

"What'll it be, Miss. Strange?" She asked.

"I'll take my usual." Jesiskah said. She looked to Melanie. "You want anything?"

"Depends. What's your usual?"

"Glazed." Melaine giggled and laughed.

"No way!"

"Wait, yours is too?"

"Yep. Some glazed for me too please."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Jessikah chuckled at something.

"What's funny?"

"2 people who happen to know the Kamen Riders of their respective towns meeting up. Sounds like something in a kids action series."

"Well that depends on what happens after the meeting." Melaine says with a wink.

"Well, usually they try to search for the villains while the villains themselves come up with an evil plan and then the 2 people who claim to know the heroes are revealed to actually be the heroes." Jessikah says winking. Melanie pouts.

"You either didn't get my tease or didn't react to mess with me. Not sure what's worse."

Jessikah smiled. "I'm not so easy to out flirt, sweety~ And for the record," She said, then leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I know of another thing that happens after the meeting." She whispered before kissing her cheek. Melanie blushed slightly but regained her posture and smiles.

"Well let's discuss our respective bad guys somewhere else after we get our donuts."

Jessikah nodded.

Soon their donuts arrived and Jessikah payed and they went to somewhere with less people around and sat on a bench and ate their donuts. Melaine smiled and leaned back. Her wallet falling out of her pocket and several picture of her and a little blonde girl fell out.

Jessikah picked them and the wallet up.

"This your daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just finished the adoption process.

"She's adorable!"

"I know. And so does she. She's learned how to pout and I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared."

Jessikah giggled but stopped at a memory.

A young Jessikah was playing with her Father when her mother was talking to her friend. "She's learned how to pout and I"m not sure whether to be proud or scared."

Jessikah was snapped out of it by Melanie snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Sorry. Just...a memory." Jessikah said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just...After I learned the pout trick as a little kid, my mom said something like that to her friend."

"Then why do you not look happy?"

She could tell Jessikah was trying to hold back tears. She didn't need her detective skills to figure out why.

"Come here." Melanie said pulling Jessikah into a soft hug.

Jessikah's tears fell onto Melanie as they hugged. Melanie whispered reassuringly and rubbed her back as they hugged.

"I miss her so much…" Jessikah said quietly while sobbing.

"I know… I know… Shhhhh….."

Soon enough, Jessikah finished crying. Melanie pulled away from the hug but left one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok now Jessikah?"

"Yeah...I'm fine….Thanks."

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright." Melanie smiled and held up the last donut.

"You want it?"

She smiled and accepted it. Melanie sat back and watched as she ate it.

Jessikah finished it and smiled rather cutely.

"So now then. What can you tell me about Phantom's?"

"They're born from Gates' despair. A gate is a person with great potential for magic. If they're driven to despair, they give birth to the Phantoms inside them. Killing them in the process. Witch primarily uses Silver bullets a sword and a wide assortment of magic rings to fight them."

Melanie listened with interest.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah." Jesskah said. "What about Roidmudes?"

"They're cybernetic lifeforms who need people's emotions to evolve. Rush uses highspeed and different "Shift cars and Signal Bikes" to fight them. Oh and Lasers."

"Magic and technology. What's next, techno-magic?" Jessikah joked.

"From what I saw that Roidmude evolve into….. Maybe."

"And now I'm picturing a Roidmude and Phantom combined...well, from what I heard that Roidmude say, I'm guessing we'll be seeing those soon enough, if you get my meaning." Jessikah said. Melanie groaned.

"Great now their mating? Nothing good is gonna come from that…."

"Yeah. What'll we call them? Phanmudes?"

"Hey! That's exactly what I thought!"

Jessikah giggled. "Great minds think alike!"

"Alright Phanmudes it's settled. But how do we beat them?"

"Well, in these kinds of stories, the heroes combine their powers."

"Welp. Not sure how that will work when they haven't even met yet."

Jessikah smirked. "Maybe they already have."

"Well if they have what are they doing now?"

"Maybe discussing their plans and how to beat them."

"Or flirting. Witch looks like Rush's type from the pictures of Witch I've seen."

"And Rush looks like Witch's type from what I've seen."

"So… Probably flirting."

"Yeah." Melanie giggles.

"Look at how casual we are."

"Yep."

"So…. "

"Melanie, you're a detective, right?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Then it shouldn't take you long to piece together all the clues I've given you."

"Who said I didn't already."

"Alright. Then tell me what conclusion you've come to," She whispered the last part in her ear. "Miss. Drive."

"You are a very cute Witch."

Jessikah giggled and kissed her cheek. "Good job, detective~" Melanie smiled.

"So can we call this first date a success?"

"I'd say yes."

"Good. Maybe next time I'll get to see you in that suit~"

"Maybe. I'd love to see you in your suit~"

"Maybe next time. I need to check on Noire."

Jessikah nodded. "Before you go, I'd like to give you something."

"What is it?"

Jessikah put her hands on Melanie's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Melanie kissed back smiling.

Soon they broke the kiss. Jessikah smiled. Melanie smiled back cheeks a little flushed.

"If this works out, your little Noire could have two mommies." Jessikah said winking.

"I think she'll like that. But first. The one mommy needs to get home. It's dinner time."

Jessikah nods. Melanie kissed her cheek and rode off.

Jesiskah smiled as she rode off. "Wonder how long till she notices my number in her pocket." She said to herself. She noticed a black and purple rider similair to the pink one she had seen on the news.

-magic shop-

She rode back to the magic shop.

She entered and Willow noticed the smile on her face.

"Something good happen at your date?"

"Yep. First kiss."

"Heh, good for you kid. By the way she left something for you on the table."

Jessikah went to the table. And found a small white car attached to a ring. A note says.

"Found this when digging through the old Drive's stuff. Thought you might find a use for it. XOXO, Melanie."

Jessikah smiled. Looking at the ring she said. "If I ever find that Roidmude again. I'll be using you."

She went to her bedroom and changed into her sleeping clothes and got under the covers and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile. At Melanie's apartment.

Melanie feels something in her pocket and she finds a note with a number on it along with a pink and gold car. The note also said "Found this when looking through my fathers stuff. I guess he figured I might find a use for it one day. So take it, sweety~ XOXO, Jessikah" Melanie smiled and introduced the Car to the others while she got Noire ready for Bed.

-Angel grove quarry-

A phantom hit the ground hard. The wolf like phantom quickly got up looking around " Where are you Witch!" It screamed " Who said i was a witch " a voice said " You must be Witch shes the only rider here " the phantom looked around " Not anymore"

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The purple barrier passes through her as the melody plays…

[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION… X!]

Just as that… the Level 1 parts comes off and disappears… revealing to be the Level 2 form. And has a strange device on her right hand as she turned around.

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

Genm proceeds to turn it's device around… for a chainsaw.

[GYU-PING!]

Genm then Proceeds to attack the phantom with the bugvisor chainsaw mode .

[WRYYYYYYYY! SLICE!]

Genm switches his device to shooting mode.

[SHA-CHON!]

[BA-BA-BA-BANG!]

Genm Then shoots the phantom and walks off as the phantom explode . " Wow this is getting tiring " Star said " Your telling me " , Star turns to see Kamen Rider Witch standing there in her defualt form " Who are you " Jessikah said " Genm I'm a power rider " Star answered feeling something weird " Are you feeling that?" Star suddenly asked " I am " Jessikah said " Do you know what it is ?" Star asked " Your doom " a voice said causing both riders to look .

The riders watched as Mel Kit and Sabrina appeared in front of them. " Who the hell are you two " Star said " Im the Dark Titan " Mel replied " Dark who?" Jesiskah asked " Tit-" " It doesnt what your called !" Jesiskah said cutting Mel off "

You bitch!," Kit screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's showtime!," Jessikah said "No! ?!," Mel yelled going into her full battle armor. The charges her left sword fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Star jumped going into a combat roll on the ground. Mel then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips over Mel's head. Just as Kit makes her attack. Star jumps to dodge as Jesiskah slashes Kit.

Star starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodged the attack again and rolled through Mel then jumps and attacks.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, buddy!" Star said with her excitement as she gets back up her feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…" Star slashed again

[HIT! x11]

Mel was knocked down by Star as it slowly got up as she lands to see the enraged Kit going for the attack. She held her Gashacon Bugvisor as she's ready to deflect. However Jessikah slashes Kit from the side Star then jumps high as she prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. Shebegins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on the Kit.

[HIT!]

He does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Star yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Star then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as Mel digitally explodes. Suddenly Kit is thown in front of Star " Kick Strike Understand." Jessikah's foot glows pink as she jumps up and perfoms a rider kick on Kit . Kit explodes

\- Magic Shop-

" Well thank you miss kuroto " Jessikah said , Suddenly Star kisses Jessikah " See ya around sugar " Star says leaving " Why do i feel so weird around her ?" Jessikah asks herself " Maybe cause you two are soulmates " Willow says walking off

" Wait what?" .


	11. The order of the phoenix

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah woke up in bed and smiled at the beautiful day outside. She got up and got dressed heading downstairs to see Willow working on more rings.

Jesiskah arrived downstairs.

"Morning." She said, yawning.

"Morning kid. Your girlfriend called asked if Saturday next week was a good time."

"Alright. That'll depend on if a Phantom is attacking. That, or Roidmudes or Phanmudes."

"Speaking of, a news Report said There's another Phantom attack downtown."

"Alright then!" Jesiskah said, putting on her Witch ring and going to the Machine Winger.

-the villains-

Elise smiled as Delta entered the room. Smug grin on his Griffin like face.

"I take it from the smug grin on your face that you've found some Roidmudes?" Elise said.

"My dear Elise I bring my work home. May I introduce the Phantom Metallic and his lovely new partner. Sorceress?" He said motioning to the door with a bow as the two stepped in.

Elise sensed something and smirked. "A Phantom and Roidmude relationship? Interesting."

"She's more than a Roidmude now. She seems to have taken some of the characteristics of the Phantom that would have arrived if not for that meddling Rider. I think Phanmude is a nice name for the new species don't you?"

Elise smiled. "I like it."

"Where's Fawkes? I wanna rub it in that smug Phoenixes face that I was right."

"He's out taking a….stroll."

"Got tired of the other Phantom's Failures didn't he?"

"Yep."

"I'd wish he'd wait. Any Idea where he went so I can give him a hand? It's rather boring here in the shadows."

"Probably the forest or somewhere away from water."

"Thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll get to throw the Rider around when I find him." With that Delta flew off.

Elise smiled. "Those two birds are so similar. Metallic, Sorceress you two rest. I wanna see what comes from your….. Union."

The Phantom and Phanmude blushed slightly but nodded and walked off. Elise giggled.

"I wonder if there are other ways to make a Phanmude."

"Perhaps." A voice from the shadows said. "I might have answer to that question."

"Ahhh our Mystery guest. Do I get to see your face this time?" The woman walked out of the shadows to reveal Grey Matter standing in her metallic evolution. "I am a Roidmude called Grey Matter. And I have a different way to make a Phanmude. However. I need a… Volunteer."

"Do tell."

"I made what I'd like to call the first Phanmude by combining a child-like Phantom I found with a childlike Roidmude. I call her Duema. Short for Dues Ex Machina."

"I know some Phantoms who would be good for that."

"Then it's settled. Would you like to do the process here or in my town?"

"I really don't care as long as we can do it.""

"Alright. We'll do it at my town. It'll take two weeks to properly prepare but I'll call you when it's ready."

Elise nodded. With a giggle Grey touched an electrical wire and disappeared.

"Witch is gonna have a lot of trouble soon." Elise said with a smirk.

-Angel Grove-

Jessikah was riding her Machine Winger to where the Phantom sighting was. Soon she saw something that reminded her of her father's descriptions of Phoenix only…. Bigger more feral looking.

"Phoenix's grandson or something?" She said to herself. She grabbed her witch ring putting it in front of the Driver hand.

"Witch now." A pink circle appeared in front of her.

"Witch, Witch, Witch Witch Witch!" The pink circle engulfed her and she was now henshined.

She shot lightning at the Phoenix Who turned to her as if he just got a mosquito bite.

"You know, you remind me of a Phantom from my father's stories." Witch said.

"And you remind me of a Rider from my Father's stories. Only he could actually hurt someone" The Phantom replied with a deep growl.

Witch charged the Phantom and slashed with her cane. The Phantom yawned as it bounced off harmlessly. He slashed her with flaming claws.

She was sent flying into a wall.

"Ok...definitely Phoenix's son." She said to herself, grunting. Suddenly flaming snakes sprouted from his head and attacked her.

She managed to dodge in time and got out her Water Ring. She put it in front of the Driver.

"Water, Now." A blue circle appeared next to her. "Water, Water, Water, Water!" The circle engulfed her and changed her to her Water Style.

She shot water at the Phantom. Soon as it made contact with him it turned to steam.

"Well….crap." She said.

"You're not that good at this are you? You aren't worth my time." Fawkes said turning and flying away.

Witch hit a wall in frustration.

Jesskiah, now de henshined, arrived back in the magic shop, holding her shoulder.

-Magic Shop-

"I'll get the medical kit." Willow said as soon as she saw Jessikah.

Jessikah sat on the couch. Willow came over and starting tending to her.

"Ran into Phoenix's son." Jessikah said.

"And Medusa's. Some news reporter recorded the whole thing."

"Now I know what My father went through when he first fought Phoenix."

"This time no White Wizard to bail you out." Just then they heard a chirp as a starry blue Garuda flew in carrying a box.

Jesiskah looked to it. The Garuda seemed to smile before flying off.

She opened the box and found a pink stone. Willow looked surprised.

"That's a big one! This'll take a while." She said picking up the stone.

Jesiskah put her hand to her chin. What power could that stone hold? She thought. Then her shoulder reminded her she shouldn't be doing that yet.

-Briarwood forrest -

Kamen Rider Wiseman was standing in a forest and his Garuda flew to him and perched itself on his shoulder.

"Did you give her the stone?" He asked. The bird chirped happily. "Good. Let us hope Fawkes patience does not wear out before she learns how to use it."

He entered a strange place where there stood statues of several wizards and witches before him and Witch. Such as Wizard, Beast and familiar mystic rangers. He looked at a statue that resembled a older Witch and sighed.


	12. Noire taken

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah was resting on the couch, still injured from her battle with Phoenix's son. The news had said nothing about any attacks so she was taking the time to heal. I hope I'll heal before Saturday… She thought. Looking at the sling she had to put her arm in. Willow walked down from her room with a large smile.

"Now what're you so smiley about?" Jessikah asked.

"For your information you are not the only girl still romantically active in this shop."

Jessikah smiled and chuckled.

"Good for you Willow? Who's the lucky guy?" Willow got on her coat.

"Who said anything about a guy?" She said before leaving closing the door behind her.

Jessikah chuckled and decided to get some rest. One of her familiars floated down onto her.

"Hey little guy." She said, petting the familiar with her ok hand. The pink Garuda nuzzled into the hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes as the Garuda fell asleep with her.

-the villains-

Elise was sleeping in her chair. Fawkes groaning at his boredom. He was disappointed by his battle with Witch. He had expected the daughter of the man who defeated his father to be stronger than that. Then again….. His parents described a different form when he fought him. Dragon.

"That's it I'll wait for her to get access to that. Then challenge her again."

Elise slowly woke up. Just then Delta flew in.

"No sign of the Rider. And Grey Matter reports her end is going smoothly."

"Excellent." Elise said, yawning. Fawkes punched a punching bag over and over.

"Something wrong with Fawkes?"

"He said something about Witch being a disappointment." She answered.

"Well his Father did fight her Father a bit later into his career."

"Yeah. After he accessed the power of his Dragon."

"Anyways. Maybe I'll take a swing at her today. Assess how big a difference Dragon really made."

"Sure. Go do that." Delta nodded and flew off.

Elise went back to resting.

\- Magic Shop-

She woke up and found her familiar still resting on her. She chuckled and got up. She looked around to see if Willow was back yet. Nope, still on her date. She sighed and turned on the news.

Hopefully no attacks today. She thought. She really wished she hadn't opened her mouth as of course the news showed a Griffin like Phantom Flying around.

\- Angel Grove-

She carefully put on her witch ring and went there and henshined. Surprisingly the sling stayed on the outside of her body.

She soon arrived there and the Griffin landed in front of her.

"Took you long enough."

Witch got out her cane and shot lightning at the Griffin. He laughed and held out his hand.

"St-tahp it tickls! Hahahaahahahaha."

Witch's eyes widened. He kept laughing gasping for air.

She looked to her cane. Is this thing becoming like obsolete or something? She thought in frustration. He finally caught his breath.

"Welp thanks for the laugh. Later!" He said flying off.

-Magic Shop-

Jesiskah arrived back in the Magic Shop and plopped down on the couch. Willow came back in giggling as another woman walks in with her before leaving.

"How'd the date go?" Jessikah asked.

"It went well. Your girlfriend call at all today?"

"No. I guess she's busy."

"Sorry to hear that. Still not done with that stone. Sorry."

"It's alright."

-Later that day-

Jessikah's phone rings.

She answered it and heard crying on the other end.

"Hello?" She asked. Wait...is that… "Melanie?" She asked. Melaine breathed trying to stop crying.

"T-they took her… T-they took Noire…."

Jessikah's eyes widened.

"I'll be there!"

Unknown to Jessikah or Willow a rider stood watching he was green and had a bug motif a grasshopper the rider then left.


	13. World tour

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah finished putting some things in her bag and got on the Machine Winger. Willow rushed out.

"Wait! Wait!"

Jesiskah turned to her. "Yes?" She handed her a box.

"I finished two rings from that rock. You might need it."

Jessikah took the box with the two rings. She nodded and put it in her bag and put on her helmet and rode off. Blazing through town as she raced to help Melanie. Just hold on Melanie.

-Stone Canyon-

She soon arrived in the next town and her stomach growled and she groaned. Looks like I need to eat. It's a two day trip by bike I should've packed some food.

She then remembered something.

"Oh yeah. My connect ring." She put on her connect ring and put it in front of her driver.

-Connect, Now- She reached into a pink circle and pulled out a bag of donuts.

"Knew I would need to save these!" She said, getting out a donut and eating it. Stopping at a bench to eat.

Soon enough she finished it. And she heard screaming, Why now?

She went to the source of the screaming.

She henshined and saw a group of people being attacked quickly.

She was about to try and shoot whatever was attacking them but she was knocked to the ground. She saw a bug like monster appear above her and about to slash her when she heard something.

"Clock Up." The monster was knocked back in a flash. Jessikah looked around but didn't see anything.

"This is…. Weird…. But this town seems to have it under control…"

She got up and saw a blue and red streak chasing another streak with colors similar to that of the monster.

Perhaps that's another Rider! What was the Rider that went fast and went "Clock Up"? Father worked alongside him in his prime...what was the Rider's name….Kabuto? Yeah, Kabuto! So maybe this is his son or something! Should I help him out? Nah. I don't think I can keep up.

Jessikah got on her Machine Winger and drove off.

Hold on, Melanie. I'm coming.

-Devils cove-

Jessikah was riding her motorcycle. Getting closer to Melanie's city. She arrived in a town with a large Building marked for a company at the center. She read its title.

"Board? Sounds like an awful place to work."

She chuckled at her own joke and continued riding. Not noticing gleaming red eyes from the shadows as she leaves.

-Seattle-

She continued riding. Until she came into the neighboring town of Melanie's and her stomach growled. She saw a restaurant.

" _Well, I'd like to save some donuts for Melanie. So might as well see what they have her_ e." Jessikah said to herself. She walked in and smiled at the smell of Wanton soup.

"Smells good."

She sat down and ordered some soup and waited. They brought it to her with a smile and she ate happily with some dumplings.

She decided to text Melaine so that she wouldn't worry.

She got out her phone and texted her. " _Hey Melaine. Sorry it's taking me so long. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back!"_

She was surprised to be texted almost immediately. _"I found where they have her! I'll wait for you to get here"_

" _Alright. See you when I get there!_ " Jessikah smiled and finished her food when she heard screaming outside.

She went outside to see what was causing the screaming. And saw things getting knocked down and thrown around by a weird looking monster. "Wait I've heard of this….. These are…. Ganma!"

Suddenly the monster was knocked back and she turned and saw a black hooded figure.

The figure pulled back its hood and revealed a helmet face that was silver and had a skull look.

"That must be Phantom. Looks nice. I'll give him a hand."

She henshined to her Witch style and shot the Ganma with lightning.

Phantom turned to her. "You must be Witch. Nice!" He said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you Phantom."

"Shall we deal with this guy together? And call me Ghost"

"Sure! I can try out my new power!" She says getting on the pink ring with a gold piece on the forehead.

She put it in front of the sorcerer Driver.

-Error.- She looked at the ring in confusion. She tried again. -Error.- She sighed.

"Guess I'll try again later." She said.

"No big deal. This guy isn't too tough."

Witch nodded and they got into fighting stances. The Ganma tried to look menacing. Not easy when you look like a walking hamster.

They charged at the Ganma. Slashing at him and blasting him till he fell to the ground.

Witch put on a ring and Ghost pulled and pushed the handle on his driver.

"Kick Strike." Witch's driver said, her leg glowing pink with lightning. "The finale." She said, getting ready.

"KAIGON! PHANTOM! OMEGA DRIVE!" Ghost's driver said.

"My life is gonna burn bright!" He said, his leg glowing. They both jumped up into the air and sent Rider kicks at the Ganma Going straight through him. He screamed falling to the ground and exploding.

Witch and Ghost high fived.

"That was fun! Well I better get going! Later!"

She made sure she had all her stuff before getting on the Machine Winger and driving off. Finally late at night she made it to Melanie's house.


	14. Witch x Drive magic wheels spinning love

-Melanie's apartment -

Jessikah was pulled into a kiss by Melanie when she entered her house. Soon enough, they broke apart.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so so much for coming." Melanie said. Pulling Jessikah into another kiss tears rolling down her face.

Jessikah wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing back.

"No problem. So where's Noire?" She asked. Melanie pulled her over to the map and pointed to the warehouse district of the docs.

"Under here. That's where I overheard them saying she was."

"Alright then." Melanie smiled and hugged Jessikah again.

"Thankyou…. I- I can't do this alone."

Jessikah hugged back.

"My pleasure." She said, kissing her cheek.

"We should sleep. You look like you've been driving for two days."

"I have. Saw a couple of Riders, too."

"You can tell me all about it after you've rested and Noire's safe. I'll sleep on the couch you sleep on my bed."

"I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"No. You're my guest. You sleep on the bed."

"No really, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"This is not an argument and not up for debate. You are my guest you drove for two days to get here and you're my girlfriend. You sleep on the bed."

Jessikah sighed. "You win. But before I go to bed," She said, kissing Melanie. "Here's a goodnight kiss." She said, going up to the bedroom. Melanie smiled and slept. Jesiskah dreamt about Star .

Melanie woke up the next morning with a box of donuts on the chair next to the couch with the words "Melanie's Donuts" on the box. She chuckled and ate the donuts looking for Jessikah as she did so. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and smiled as Jessikah kissed her cheek.

"Want one?" Melanie asked showing her a donut.

"Sure." Jessikah said taking a part of the donut off. She put it in Melanie's mouth before kissing her. They kiss and Melanie smiled.

"That's actually pretty tasty. But right now we need to get to the docks. You ready?"

Jessikah nodded. They got on their Motorcycles and drove there.

\- Silver Hills Docks -

They soon arrived there. They looked around until they found a hatch. They henshined and climbed down.

They arrived downstairs and hid behind the wall as Black walked in while Grey wrote on her clipboard.

"Ok. Done, now to improve this Beta model." Grey said.

Black walked over to her. "How's it going?"

"I have my results and can start making Phanmudes the same way I made little Noire here. But she has so much potential I'm about to start… Adding."

Drive clenched her fists and turned to Witch.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Both Witch and Drive blasted the 2 Roidmudes who shouted in pain. Drive grabbed Rage and put him into her belt.

"Drive! Type! Rage!" She transforms and screams in Anger Charging at Gray and Black while Witch unstrapped Noire from the table.

Witch got Noire from the table and rushed to the exit but was blasted away. Noire screamed and hid while Witch looked up to see who shot her.

She saw Phoenix's son.

"Huh. So Elise was right about you being here." Fawkes said.

Witch turned to Noire.

"Noire, RUN!" Noire ran off and Fawkes slashed Witch. She dodged and tried to fight back but she was knocked away.

She put on the ring she got from the stone and put it in front of the driver.

-Error.- She tried again. "I know you felt that, Dragon!" She tried again. "LEND ME YOUR POWER!" She put it in front of the driver.

She suddenly appeared in a black area. She then found herself in a hospital room.

Is this...She wondered as she saw a girl by their mother's bed.

"My...Underworld." She said, realizing it.

"Heheh. You're right. Dragon! said walking towards her in a body much like Jessikah's only with pink eyes.

Jessikah looked to the girl in front of the mother's bed.

"Ah, this is your moment of despair." Dragon said, looking at it.

"Yes...But this is where my mother gave me hope She pinned her hopes on me." She looked to Dragon and held out her fist with the ring on her finger.

"Lend me your power, Dragon."

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not against this. But if you do this you get closer to me. Whether that's good or bad is on you. But I want it clear if something bad happens. It's not my fault."

Jessikah nodded. The Dragon shifted to her draconic form and sighed.

"Alright then. Let's kick his butt."

She flew into the ring.

Jessikah was back in the real world, her ring in front of the driver.

-Witch...Dragon!- A pink and purple circle appeared in front of her, knocking Fawkes away.

A dragon made of lightning flew around her.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt bolt BOLT BOLT!"

She was engulfed in a pink-purple light before it dissipated.

She was now wearing a purple cloak With pink highlights, The gems were still pink, her boots becoming slightly different, Her chest having a pair of dragon eyes on it, and a gem appearing on her forehead.

She held up her left hand, showing off the dragon ring.

"It's showtime." She said.

"Finally! Let's go Witch!"

She walked forward and Fawkes charged at her.

She blocked his attacks and kick him away.

She got out her cane and put on a ring and placed it in front of the hand device on her cane .

-Copy, now- Another cane appeared in her free hand. She faced Fawkes and they engaged in a fight. Fawkes sending blasts of fire.

She twirled her canes around and deflected the blasts, sending them right back at him and knocking him back. He growled trying to get up.

She shot more powerful blasts of lightning at him, making him yell in pain. He fell onto his back completely.

She got out a ring and put it on her hand.

She put it in front of the Driver.

-Very nice! Special!- A lightning dragon floated around her and disappeared and the gem on her forehead turned into a horn.

"The finale." She said, gathering lightning in her horn before she bowed and sent all the lightning at Hongse.

He yelled in pain before exploding. Witch did a victory fist and Grabbed Noire getting out of there.

-With Drive-

Drive screams and plows through walls holding on to Grey and Black. She threw them both into a wall before twisting the key on her driver multiple times.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-RAGE! Full Throttle! The Finisher!"

Her visor glowed pure blood red and she was engulfed in purple and red fire and charged at the 2. Her Machine Kain rolled in and launched her two blades into the air as she jump up. She grabs them still engulfed in purple and red fire and slashes them both as she lands.

They explode.

The fire around her dissipated and her visors returned to normal.

She went up to the surface.

She arrived back up on the surface and saw Witch in her dragon form holding Noire.

"Mommy!" Noire said, jumping into Drive's arms.

Drive Hugged Noire closed.

"I'm never letting you ride the bus again!" Drive said, petting Noire's back. Noire hugged her back and Drive cried tears of joy. Noire pulled back only slightly slightly and smiled.

"You should've seen Momma Witch she was so Cool! She took out this really scary looking bird guy!" Noire said cheering and making sound as she described it making Drive Laugh.

Drive and Witch de-henshined.

"What did you call me?" Jessikah asked surprised.

"Momma Witch. Mommy hasn't told me your name yet so I used what your belt said!"

Jessikah and Melanie couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go home." Melaine said.

"Yay! Is Momma Witch coming too?" Noire asked Eyes wide with hope.

"Sure!" Jesiskah said. Melanie smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" They rode home and Melanie's made Noire's favorite pizza before sending her to bed.

Melanie and Jessikah ate some donuts together on the couch. Melanie sighed happily and rested her head on Jessikah's shoulder.

Jessikah wrapped an arm around her.

"She called me Momma Witch." Jessikah said, chuckling.

"Yeah….. And will probably call you Momma Jessikah if I ever do get around to telling her your name." Melanie chuckled.

"Well after today, I'm sure a few months from now, that title will be official." Jessikah said smiling.

"I'd like that. Would you?"

Jesiskah smiled and nodded. Melanie smiled and kissed Jessikah's cheek.

"Good. But we're gonna need to get a house before then. There's not enough room here. In my tiny apartment."

"Yeah. We're also gonna need some money for that. Good thing I have some friends and ideas for jobs."

"I've got a bit of money saved up. Only good thing about my boring job…."

Jessikah smiled. "Well, we can work on that later." She said, putting her hands on Melanie's cheeks and kissing her. Melanie wrapped her arms around Jessikah's neck kissing back.

Jessikah moved so she sat in Melanie's lap and continued kissing her.

" So tell me about the other riders you met".


	15. Dark powers reborn

\- Magic Shop-

Jessikah arrived back in the Magic shop. Happy to be home, but the place looked like nobody had stepped foot in it for a few days.

"Willow?" She called out. No response she found a note on the fridge.

 _"If I'm not here when you get back spending a few days with my new girlfriend. Will be back next week."_

She chuckled and plopped down on the couch.

"Good to be home." She said to herself. She heard a beep and turned her head smiling at the ring with a little car attached.

"Hey little buddy."

The pink Garuda flew and landed on her shoulder.

"Hey Garuda. Where's Cerby?" The Garuda shrugged.

Jessikah stretched and yawned.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take a nap." She lied across the couch and went to sleep. After she went to sleep Cerberus came in with a little flower and tried to give it to Garuda.

Garuda accepted the flower, blushing slightly. Cerberus celebrated running around in a circle happily.

Garuda nuzzled Cerberus, smiling. He licked her face and they ran off to play.

-The Villains-

Elise waited as a red and gold mist appeared before taking the form of Fawkes.

"That took longer than expected." Fawkes said, noticing his regeneration took longer than usual. Soon grey and black mist appeared and Grey and Black formed. Black had a gold and red wolf arm and Grey had a lion claw that was the same color as her name.

"Fascinating." Grey said.

"The regeneration worked." Black said.

Fawkes looked completely dumbfounded. "Elise explain."

"Me and Grey Matter discussed some things and decided to try an experiment. I gave them some of your mana from one of your previous deaths to see if they could regenerate." Elise answered.

"And no one thought that this might affect me?"

"We suspected you might experience some slower regenerations but given that you regenerate faster with every death, we didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters any number times three is still bigger than the original number."

Elise rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it seems that the Riders are getting more powerful."

"I'm getting stronger too. I'll get her next time." Black raised his hand.

"Do either of you mind if I see if it's possible to regenerate without Fawkes being dead?"

"Not at all." Elise said.

"Good then excuse me I'm off to make Witch mad." He said before leaving.

When he was at the exit, Grey grabbed him and kissed him.

"Just for luck~" She said winking. He chuckled and bowed again before leaving. Grey smiled shifting back to her human appearance which was unchanged.

"While I'm here I'd like to do a few experiments on Magic stones if you have any." Elise nodded.

"Follow me. Fawkes you rest and recover your mana ok?" Fawkes nodded.

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah woke up from her nap and yawned and stretched. She smiled and grabbed the ring with the car on it.

"I haven't used you yet have I? Let's go fix that."

"Beep Beep."

She put on the ring and put it in front of the driver.

-Drive ,Now.-

\- Drive, Drive, Drive, Drive.- A pink and purple circle engulfed her.

Soon she was in a unique outfit. Her colors were the same as Drive and she didn't have her cloak anymore but the jewels down the front of her outfit were still there colored Pink. and a wheel hugged over her shoulder.

She looked at herself in a mirror.

"Oh, Melanie would love this~" Jessikah said with a giggle before hopping on her Machine Winger to go on Patrol.

She continued riding around until she heard screaming. She saw a Roidmude that looked like Black with a gold and Red wolf arm. That can't be Drive killed him.

She got off her Machine Winger.

"Hey Mr. Roidmude, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Death is so trivial these days. Bet you can't do what your girlfriend did."

"Oh I bet I can." Witch said, putting on a ring.

-Rush!- She zoomed around, hitting him repeatedly. He growled in pain and then roared backhanding her.

She got sent into a wall and groaned.

"Note to self this form gives you a blaster for a reason."

She shot at him with her blaster. He growled in pain and took a step back before blasting at her.

She zoomed out of the way and shot at him. He roared yelling louder and fell to the ground exploding.

She dusted off her hands and rode off. Not noticing his ashes moving towards eachother.

-Magic Shop.-

Jessikah arrived back at the magic shop. Smiling she decided to send a picture of her new form to Melanie.

Soon she got a picture sent to her of Drive's new form. A cloak over her normal suit and everything in Witch's colors. Jessikah smiled.

" _Looks good on you Me_ l."

She got a text.

" _Harder to keep my eyes off you in that form_ ~" Jessikah laughed.

" _Save it for our next face to face meeting sweety. I gotta go back on patrol. XOXO"_

They both smiled and texted " _See ya later."_

Jessikah sighed and went back on patrol luckily for her nothing else happened that day.

-the Villains.-

Black mist formed and took the form of Black. But this time half of his torso was covered in gold and red fur like his arm.

"Hmmmm… Like Grey said. Fascinating."

Grey saw this and smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hello my dear."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Looks like you were right~" She said.

"Indeed which is good. Revival takes a lot out of you I can't imagine what Mr. Fawkes is going through."

She giggled.

"We should check on our Ninja friend." Black said.

"Yeah."

"But no teleporting my dear. We don't how that'll affect the baby."

"Alright, sweety." Black and Grey smiled before beginning the journey home.

Elise was sleeping when Hongse decided to check on her. He looked around the room when he saw her sleeping.

"What was she working on with Grey…."

He saw a paper with plans on it and decided to read what it says. He found it was a plan to accelerate his regenerations. All of it made his brain hurt and then he noticed a red glow.

He saw it was a ring. Similar to the Dragon Flame ring only…. Darker.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"What are you up to Elise….."


	16. Relocating part 1

\- Angel Grove-

Jessikah was driving around the city on her motorcycle. Looking for any sign of Phantom's or Gates. Seems quiet. She thought as she rode around.

\- The Villains -

Elise woke up with a yawn. Walking around her lab. She looked through her papers and looked at her small collection of Magical stones.

"Ugh….. Without the Ring Maker making those stones into rings will take forever…"

If only we knew where she was. Wait! The Witch knows where she is. I'll have the Phantoms track Witch and investigate every place she stops at.

She smirked and went to find a Ganma to track Witch.

She soon found a Phantom. Pure white fur covering it as it sat in the middle of a field.

"Sansa . The Dire Wolf. I have a job for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to follow Witch and investigate the places she stops at to find the Ring Maker."

"Alright then." The Dire Wolf Phantom bowed and ran off becoming a blur of speed.

-Angel Grove-

Jessikah stopped at a park. Looking around for a Phantom of any sort. She'd even settle for a Ghoul, but sadly no such luck.

She sat down on a bench and got out her phone.

Maybe I should give Melanie a call. After thinking it over for a bit she decided to go ahead and call.

She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear and waited. Soon she heard a voice on the other end. Melanie sounded exhausted.

" _Yes_ ….?"

"Hi, Mel. You sound exhausted."

" _Well apparently there are THREE different new forms that I now need to fill out for every form Drive has since I'm the only on the force that's seen her. And apparently they're counting a Tire Change as a Form! And I just got done with two cases so I'm swamped with paperwork up to my ears!"_

"Oh. So is this a bad time?"

" _No! Nonononononono. I'm sorry for snapping don't leave me in my loneliness…. I'm so bored…."_

"Want me to come over? My Connect Ring could get me there in a snap."

" _Yes please. I need some company_."

"Alrighty." Jessikah put on her Connect Ring and put it in front of her Sorcerer Driver.

-Connect, Now- A pink circle formed in front of her and she walked through it.

She appeared behind Melanie and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Melaine put her phone down and leaned into Jessikah.

"Thanks. I needed a hug."

"Anytime." Jessikah said. Melanie got out of her office chair and hugged Jessikah back.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too." Jessikah said, kissing her. Melanie kissed back with a smile. Jessikah slipped in her tongue and pulled her closer. Melanie giggled and frenched Jessikah back. Jessikah wrapped her legs around her and frenched deeper.

-Later-Magic Shop-

The Phantom was searching around for Witch when she saw her walk out of a pink circular portal. The Phantom switched to her human form and sat down at a bench before Witch saw her.

Witch walked around. Making sure she wasn't missing anything and that there wasn't any Phantom's in the Area before hopping on her bike and going to check on Willow.

The Phantom followed her. In human form making sure Witch never saw her. Eventually Witch made it back to the magic shop and stepped inside.

So that's where she lives. The Phantom thought. Or it could be another pointless stop like the Donut Shop….. Might as well check it out when she leaves.

Jessikah entered the magic shop.

"Hey kid. How'd patrol go?"

"Nothing really happened."

"Really? Not even a call from your girlfriend this time?"

"Oh I called her. She needed some company."

"Ah well I haven't finished anything yet today so do what you want for now."

Jessikah nodded and sat down on the couch. After a few hours of just sitting around she went out for another quick patrol.

She rode around the city. As soon as she left the Dire Wolf Phantom switched to her Human form and walked into the shop. Willow looked up from her work.

"Sansa?"

"Willow?! HEY!" Sansa shouted running over and hugging Willow. She hugged back.

"Hey girl. Missed you." Willow said with a smile Sansa smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't know this was your Magic shop! I'm so sorry I haven't called my boss has been really demanding lately."

"It's alright." Sansa smiled and kissed Willow. She smiled and kissed back, Sansa broke the kiss and smiled at Willow. What do I do? Who knows what Lady Elise will do to her! B-but I have to bring her the ring maker….. I..I can't do this...

Sansa didn't notice she had begun to cry until Willow wiped the tear away.

"Is something wrong San-San" Willow asked concerned.

"N-Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Willow said. I… I'm gonna be kicked out if I don't obey….. No more secrets from Willow. I can't bare it…. With that Sansa looked down and covered her face, and shifted back into her Phantom form.

Willow was surprised.

"I...I'm sorry…" Sansa said before shifting back to her human form and walking off. Just before she got to the door she felt Willow grab her by the arm. Sansa looked to her and was pulled into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I...I was afraid to…"

"You don't need to be afraid of me sweety. I promise."

Sansa smiled and kissed her Willow kissed back and pulled Sansa close. They hugged, and Sansa slowly shifted back to her Phantom form hugging Willow gently.

-Angel Grove-

Jessikah was laying across a bench. Humming to herself when she felt her phone buzz. She looked up to see it was a text from Willow. She read it.

"Get back to the Magic Shop. Now."

-Magic Shop-

Jessikah rode back to the magic shop and opened the door, nearly fainting when she saw the Phantom sitting on the sofa next to Willow.

"So your girlfriend is a phantom?"

Jessikah asked after Willow explained the situation.

"I don't think she's very happy…." Sansa said hiding her head behind Willow.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just surprised." Sansa looked confused but stopped hiding behind Willow.

"If you two are happy, who cares if you're a Phantom?" Jessikah said. Sansa smiled and held onto Willow.

"Thanks Jessikah. But why were you here San-San?"

"Elise..my boss...sent me to track Witch down so I could bring her the Ring Maker but when I figured out it was you I…..… I couldn't do it. I don't care what she does to me but I can't let her touch you."

Willow smiled and hugged her. Jessikah smiled at them both.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you." Jessikah said smiling she walked outside and took a long breath before getting her phone out and texting Melanie.

" _Remember when I said if I ever wanted to move in with you I could just use my connect ring to come back to my town?"_

She got texted back.

" _Yeah. Why do you ask?"_

" _Well Ezeabel's Girlfriend needs a place to stay so… Would it be ok if I stayed with you?_ "

" _Sure_!" Jessikah smiled and put her Connect ring on and put it in front of her Driver.

-Connect, Now-" A pink circle appeared next to her and she reached in and pulled out Melanie.

"Let's get started." Melanie said with a smile.

Jessikah nodded and smiled. The two women got to work.


	17. Long Live Evil

\- The Villains-

Elise flipped a table in frustration. Sansa hasn't come back yet and Elise had thrown or attacked anything within sight. Even Fawkes kept out of the room in fear of being hurt.

She panted. Fawkes slowly walked into the room.

"Elise. What's wrong?"

"She hasn't come back yet. That means she's either been destroyed or, I fear, has betrayed us."

"Or maybe some kid mistook her for a wolf and made her a pet. There are several reasons why she's not back, let's calm down and hope she does."

"She shouldn't have taken this long."

"Can we please calm down and talk about something else?"

She looked to the ring she was working on.

"This ring might be the one thing that can finally destroy the Witch….if we can't get it to work, we're just gonna keep losing more Phantoms…"

"Phantom's can't use the Rings. Only a Gate who has faced and overcome despair can use those rings."

"No. That's not true. The Witch's father once faced off against a phantom who could henshin to Kamen Rider Sorcerer."*

( Viewer Note: Check out "Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land")

"That was one out of thousands of Phantoms do you rea- Of course you Can but are you really gonna try and figure out why he could and we can't?"

"I have to try!"

"And what if they think they don't need you anymore when you do? I- I won't let you do it if it means losing you!"

"The Witch is eventually going to find a way to beat you! I am not going to give up and lose you!" She yelled. The air grew still as the two just realized what they had said.

She walked off and disappeared from the warehouse.

"ELISE WAIT!" Fawkes shouted chasing after her. But he was already too late as she was nowhere in sight.

Elise was on a rooftop. Groaning in frustration and… Crying.

"Stupid Fawkes… C-can't he see that he's worth more than I am?"

She couldn't stop crying.

"I-i mean…. He's the son of two of the greatest Phantoms ever and what am I? I don't even know what creature I'm supposed to be based off of!"

She hugged her knees crying. "I-i mean how could I possibly be worth anything! I'm an Unknown creature with a replaceable job in this war….."

"But you don't have a replaceable job in my heart." She heard Fawkes' voice behind her.

She turned around. Fawkes stood behind her, awkwardly staring at the floor as if not sure what else to say.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you don't hear me or just don't care what I say. Some I'm not going to care what you say. If I have to hold you to the ground I will not let you sacrifice yourself. Because you are not replaceable."

"How?"

"How WHAT?! How am I gonna hold you here? Like this." He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed his own wrist with one hand. "How are you not replaceable? Because I love you you fur for brains!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. Fawkes' head was faced towards the ground and he tensed expecting her to hit him or scream. He was met with surprise when she kissed him. He kissed back and moved his arms so he was hugging her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He held her close to himself as he kissed back.

She stuck her tongue in and frenched him. He frenched her back.

-Later-The Villains-

The 2 were asleep back at the warehouse. Golden Heart symbols on their chests. Elise was the first to wake up. Noticing the odd symbol on her chest.

What is this? She thought in her head as she traced the outline of the symbol. It feels….. Warm.

She noticed the symbol on Fawkes' chest. She traced it with her finger.

"We match."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head down on his chest.

"Warm…."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Fawkes woke up later. He wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

He then noticed the symbols on their chests. He smiled.

"A heart huh? Fitting."

Elise's eyes slowly opened. Fawkes smiled at her.

"Hey there."

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her close.

She started frenching him. He chuckled and frenches back.

Soon they broke the kiss. Fawkes smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well Elise?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course. Now promise you'll be careful? For me?"

"Alright." Fawkes smiled.

"Now other than that ring what have you been working on in that lab?"

"A way to speed up your regenerations."

"Anything else? I thought I heard groaning from a test tube." "Oh, that? An experiment."

"May I see?"

She got up and led him over to it. She opened the test tube to reveal a hulking atrocity of flesh metal and fur. Fawkes gagged and she closed the test tube again.

"Not my…. Best work. I tried to see what would happen if you pumped a man with a cybernetic limb full of More Man than a normal Gate has. I really didn't mean for it to turn out like that. The only good thing about him is that he feels no pain."

"Well that's interesting."

"Yeah. I can't even kill the poor guy to put him out of his misery. Nothing I've tried affects him."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Even mental attacks and memory wipes have no effect it's extremely odd."

"Do you know who he was?"

"No. He's from Grey's town I'm gonna ask her about him next time she comes over. But for now. He's test subject 00."

"So what should we call him?"

"How about…. Zero? Makes things shorter."

"Yeah. Or maybe...Atrocity." Elise nodded.

"Alright. Atrocity it is." The two left the room and turned the light off. Two yellow eyes gleamed in the dark.

"So….. this is where you went….."


	18. Warning from the future

-The Villains-

Elise walked into her lab.

"Alright Atrocity time for your daily checkup see how your- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elise screamed when she opened the tube as the entire thing was filled with a thick goop. It gurgled but did not move as Elise looked at it.

She gripped her chest as she looked at it. Trying to calm down she took deep breaths. Suddenly emerging from the ooze was a untouched. King of Hearts. She reached to it and on the back was writing.

"I know who this man was. Come to Drive's city. We'll talk."

-New Tech City-

She soon arrived in the city. The Shinobi walked out from the shadows in his Evolved Roidmude form.

"Shinobi."

"That is not my name but it will do. What do you know of your…. "Atrocity." Elise?"

"Nothing much."

"Alright then tell me," Shinobi shifted to his human form. Elise gasped as she recognized the man she turned into Atrocity. "Do you recognize this face?"

"Y-Yes."

"Fun fact: Roidmudes can feel the emotions of the people they copy. You know what that means?"

She was too nervous to speak. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Good. Cause I'm too mad to explain." Shinobi became a blur slashing Elise. The roar of a motorcycle engine could be heard. "That's my cue to leave. But I'm sure Miss Drive will have plenty of questions for you." With that Shinobi left as Drive ran into the room.

-Melanie's Apartment-

Jessikah had moved in with Melanie. Which made her pretty happy. Melanie got called in early to work so Jessikah was driving Noire to school.

She arrived at the school. And kissed Noire's forehead before Noire ran out of the car. On the way home she looked in her Rearview mirror. To see a Phanmude she didn't recognize. His head was pointed and metallic and he had a robotic arm while his fur covered half seemed to be of a Werewolf.

She stopped the car somewhere and got out. Looking behind her she saw nothing. The Phanmude was gone. she got back in the car and drove around. Getting out immediately when she saw him the rearview mirror again. But again he was gone.

She looked through her rings to see if any of them could help. She found one.

"True sight. Always thought you didn't do anything. Please prove me wrong."

She put it on and put it in front of her driver.

-Sight, Now- She glowed slightly and she now saw the Phanmude standing behind her car. Arms crossed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to try that."

"Why were you following me?"

"I'm from the future and I need your help."


	19. Ore Sanjou Wait

"You're from WHERE?!" Jessikah shouted completed shocked and confused and thought she had heard a train whistle .

"I'm from the future." The Phanmude repeated. "I was following a Dangerous Phantom when we paused in this time and He made a Portal I can't go through."

"Who is this Phantom?"

"He doesn't exist yet so that's not important."

"How can I help?"

"If we combine your connect Ring with my magic we should be able to open the portal."

She got out her Connect Ring.

"Alright then."

"Follow me." He said. She followed on her bike to a glowing green and pink circle. "Here we are."

"So I just use my Connect Ring?"

"Activate it and point the ring at the Hole. I'll be helping with my own Magic."

She nodded and put on her connect Ring and put it in front of her Driver.

"-Connect, Now- She pointed at the circle and magical energies arked from her hand into the portal widening it. Magical energy shot out of the monsters hands and expanded the portal. "There! It's open! Follow me!"

\- Melanie's underworld-

She nodded and they went into it. Soon they found themselves outside of a house. Melanie's Father walked out of the house, followed by a little girl. Jessikah's eyes widened when she recognized it was Melanie.

"Hahahahahahha! Yes!" The Phanmude said before hitting Jessikah in the back. Knocking her to the ground he jumped at Melanie's Dad throwing into a nearby tree. Melanie's father slumped to the ground. "Yes! I killed the Shinobi! Aka-Ninger Now to drive the girl to despair!" He shouted out and turned to the little Melanie. Who held onto a stuffed rabbit tightly as the Phanmude backed her into a corner.

Jesiskah got out her Witch Ring and henshined. She slashed the Phanmude away and picked up Melanie and ran off to take her to a safe place. Little Melanie cried into Witch's shoulder as they ran from the Phanmude.

They eventually found a safe place and Witch set her down.

She got out some rings and her familiars activated. She turned to the little Melanie.

"Don't worry. These guys'll keep you safe. Just hide. I'll go save your dad." Little Melanie nodded and Witch ran to where Melanie's father had landed. Only to find him gone.

She looked around but couldn't find any sign of Melanie's dad. But she did find the Phanmude, currently gloating.

"Hahah! The Nininnger is dead and Drive will soon fall into despair and become a Phantom! That'll be one powerful Phantom indeed."

"Not if I can help it!" Witch said, putting on her Witch Dragon ring and putting it in front of her Driver.

-Witch Dragon!- A lightning dragon flew around her.

-Bolt, Bolt, Bolt bolt, BOLT BOLT!- It flew into her and she was now in her Witch Dragon form.

"It's showtime!" She put on a ring and put it in front of her Driver.

-Copy, Now-

Another Cane appeared in her hand and she charged at him. He got in battle stance and blasted magic at her.

She deflected it with one of her canes and shot lightning at him. He growled and ran up punching her.

"Hahahahahahaha! You can't stop it Witch! Her Father is dead it's only a matter of time!"

"I know Melanie. She's a strong girl. I won't let her fall into despair! Especially cause of the likes of you!" Witch said shooting lightning at him. He cackled as he exploded.

She used her Connect Ring to get back to the place she hid Melanie.

She looked for Melanie and found her hugging her rabbit at the Police station.

"D-did you find my daddy?"

This is not gonna be easy to say.

"I'm sorry...I….When I went to look for him, he was gone…" Melanie burst into tears and Witch saw a tiny purple crack started to form.

I'd better hurry. She thought as she put an Engage Ring on Little Melanie's finger and put it in front of her Driver.

\- Engage, Now- A pink circle formed above Little Melanie and Witch jumped into it. Inside she saw her Dad leaning down and patting Melanie's head playfully. The Purple crack grew until a Mechanical Horse blew through the hole with a loud screech. Witch shot lightning at it which bounced off and the Horse ran at her. She jumped and the spear crackled with lightning as she landed on the Horse and stabbed it. The Horse neighed and bucked kicking her away. She put on a ring and used it.

\- Dragonize, Now- the Dragon appeared and shot lightning at it. The Horse… Stopped. And sat down.

Witch was majorly confused. The Dragon was as well and stepped towards the Horse who smiled at Dragon and…. Nuzzled her.

Witch's and Dragon's jaws dropped. Witch then giggled as the Horse kept trying to Flirt with Dragon.

"I think she likes you."

Dragon blushed. The Horse kissed her cheek and smiled.

Witch looked to the Horse.

"So….You still gonna try to break out of Kirisen?"

"Depends…. Will the Cutey visit if I stay here?" The Horse said nodding towards Dragon.

Dragon thought for a moment, blushing.

"Well...you'd have to wait some years. We're basically from the future. And we do have to return to it."

"I'll wait then. Try not to take too long though please?"

"Alright." The Horse smiled and patched up the holes it made.

"Sorry about the…. Rampage. I think the kids calmed down now. You should get home."

The 2 nodded.

Witch jumped out of the pink circle and it closed. She looked to see the purple cracks on Melanie were gone. Melanie was sleeping soundly now. Witch decided it would be best if she left now. Who knows how long the portal lasts.

She used her connect ring to open a portal. She took one last look at Melanie.

I'm sorry I couldn't save him. She thought before going through the portal.

She arrived at the portal and jumped through it. Landing back home. The portal closed up behind her. She heard a voice behind her.

"You've done pretty well."

She looked behind her. There stood a rider , he was black with red and silver armour his helmet was silver and had red peach like eyes

" Who are you ?" Jessikah asked " Ore...Sanjou..." The rider said doing a pose " Im the protector of time the next time you want to time travel give me a call and ill help " The rider said tossing a pass to Jessikah " Thanks " Jessikah said as a the same train horn she heard before sounded " Thats my cue " the rider said , jessikah and turned away when she turned back the other rider was gone . And There stood Wiseman helmet just as shiny as ever.

She smiled behind her helmet. "Wiseman" Before Wiseman could speak, he found himself in a hug. He hugged back slowly.

"Ummm… Nice to see you again as well."

She broke the hug.

"Where have you been?"

"We'll talk about that later. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who would that be?"

"You'll see." Roul said motioning for her to follow as he walked into the forest.

She followed and soon they came into a clearing where a Aquamarine and Silver Kamen Rider stood.

"Who are you?" She asked the Rider.

"I am Power Rider Franken. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Franken dehenshined.

Witch's eyes widened and she dehenshined.

"Y-You"

The man had black spikey hair

The two looked around to ask Wiseman what was going on but he was nowhere to be found.

"Does he always do this?" Jessikah asked the man.

"Pretty much. So…. Let's go"

She nodded and they walked off.


	20. Truth revealed

Jessikah and Tommy were riding around the city. Waiting for the inevitable Phantom attack,

The Pink Garuda flew to her and made some noises before flying off, She and Tommy nodded and followed the Garuda. They soon arrived and saw a Phantom and some Ghouls causing trouble, but this time was different, they didn't seem to have a specific target, they were acting randomly.

"Well this is new." Jessikah said, taking off her helmet.

"They're usually attacking a Gate right? What's different?"

"They're just acting randomly."

"Well this Phantom looks like a weasel. Maybe he'll tell us what's going on?"

"Heh. Like a Phantom would tell us their plans willingly." Jessikah said, putting on her Hurricane Ring. He got out three figures, one of a flaming person and two of a golem made of stone.

"My dear sister. Who said anything about willingly?"

Jessikah smirked.

"Henshin!" She said, putting her hand in front of his Driver.

-Hurricane, Now-

"It's time to Henshin!" He yelled out putting the figures in their slots.

-Flame, Earth, Earth, Equals! Magma, Please!-

A green circle appeared beside Jessikah as she held her arm out and it engulfed her, changing her to her Hurricane style. Two yellows circles appeared to Tommy's left and right and red circle appeared above him, they engulfed him transforming him into his Magma style, the green parts of his outfit becoming yellow and red like shifting magma and the white part becoming pure black like Lavarock.

"It's showtime!" Jessikah said.

"Time to put on a show!" Tommy called out drawing his sword which was now Red and yellow as well.

Jessilah got out her cane and they charged. Tommy danced around slashing the ghouls away. Jessikah flew around slashing Ghouls, when a group of Ghouls got to close Tommy slammed his sword into the ground and twisted the middle figurine, creating a wave of magical lava that engulfed the ghouls in it's path.

Once all the ghouls were taken care of, they charged at the Phantom. The Weasel like being squealed and ran away.

Jessikah put on a ring and put it in front of her driver.

-Bind, Please!- Green swirls of wind flew around him and lifted him off the ground. Binding his arms to his sides.

"Alright bro, your turn!" Jessikah said.

"Alright. Now Mr. Weasel. There are two ways about this. You can tell us why you were acting randomly. Or my big sis could throw you into a wall like a living ragdoll."

"Alright I'll talk I'll talk!" The weasel said, fearing for his life.

"Good. Start now"

"It was a distraction!"

"For?"

"For you! She's lookin for some 'Flame Dragon Ring' or something!"

"Was that so hard? Run away now."

The Phantom ran away and Jessikah thought for a second.

"Mom had the Flame Dragon Ring didn't she?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"So… Now for the not so easy to answer question. Are you ready to visit her shrine?"

"...If it's to keep Father's ring out of the Phantom's hands, then I'll go."

"Alright then. Let's go ."

Jessikah nodded and they got on their motorcycles and went there. The line of shrines standing solemnly.

They got off their bikes and walked to a shrine.A little picture and some flowers sitting on it.

Jessikah held back tears as they searched for the Flame Dragon ring. Finding the ring in a small Urn behind the shrine itself.

Jessikah held it in her hand as she looked at it.

"Your Mom's treasure." Tommy said.

Jessikah put it in her pocket.

"Let's get out of here."

They went to their motorcycles when suddenly a group of ghouls surrounded them.

"Looks like we were followed." Jessikah said.

"Understatement Rider." Fawkes stated stepping out from within the group of Ghouls.

Jessikah facepalmed. Of course he'd regenerate.

"Well, if you think we're just gonna hand over the ring, you're as dumb as your father." Jessikah said.

"Hand? Oh no. But…" He points his sword to the shrine.

Jessikah and Tommy looked over to the shrine as Fawkes charges a blast. "You will hand it over."

Jessikah and Tommy looked at each other and nodded. Jessikah got out the Flame Dragon ring and walked over to Fawkes.

"Heh, I'm not scared. Go ahead."

Jessikah kicked Fawkes' sword out of his hand before putting on the Flame Dragon ring and putting her hand in front of her driver.

-Flame Dragon!- A fire dragon flew around her.

-BURN! BURN! BURN BURN BURN!- The fire dragon flew into her.

She was now in a red version of her Witch Dragon form.

"Nice. Let's go."

She got out her cane and put on a ring and put it on the Hand device of her cane.

-Copy, Now-

Another cane formed in her hand and she began slashing at Fawkes. Who blocked and charged up with heat, glowing red.

She shot fire at him making him groan in pain and he slashed her.

"Hold on Sis! I'm coming!" Tommy called out slashing and sending lava waves at the ghouls.

She put on a ring.

"C'MON, SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!" She put her hand over the hand device of her spear.

-Flame Dragon Slash Strike!-

Her canes ignited and she spun around, sending heat slashes at Ghouls and Fawkes. The Ghouls exploded but Fawkes stood his ground glowing brighter.

She put a ring in front of her driver.

-Very nice! Special!- A fire dragon flew into her and a dragon head was on her chest as she floated up into the air.

"The finale." She said, the head charging up a shot.

"Fabulous!"

The head shot a huge blast of fire at Fawkes. He stood his ground and glowed gold when the fire dispersed, Fawkes stood there.

"Well….crap." Jessikah said, landing on the ground.

"Don't you remember….. I can't be killed by the same thing twice. Or did Mommy dearest never tell you about our encounter."

Jessikah's eyes widened.

"You knew my mother?"

"Well someone put her in the ground right?"

Jessikah's eyes widened.

"But...Dad told me she died because she was sick…"

Fawkes chuckled and powered up a blast.

-Explosion, Now!-

Fawkes was sent flying back from an explosion.

"I think I've heard enough." Wiseman said walking out of his hiding place. He went to Jessikah and Franken and put a hand over his driver.

-Teleport, Now!-

They were engulfed in a light blue circle before disappearing. Tommy fell on his back.

Wiseman knelt down to Tommy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine fine, Give a guy some warning."

Wiseman nodded and the dragon head on Jessikah's chest disappeared and she fell to her knees.

"Fawkes….killed my mother…"

"I'm sorry Witch. I'm sure your father had his reasons for not telling you."

Jessikah clenched her fist.

That monster is going to pay…

"Witch, Look at me."

Jessikah turned her head to Wiseman. He bent down to be level with her.

"Your mother was my friend. I understand what you're thinking. But calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY MOTHER WAS MURDERED BY A PHANTOM AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"I expect you to think before you act. Don't follow in her footsteps. Don't act in anger."

"He has a point" Tommy said.

Jessikah got up and put a ring in front of her driver.

-Connect, Please.-

She brought out her Machine Winger and rode off.

"Will she be ok?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know Tommy. I hope so."

Jessikah stopped at a part of the forest and dehenshined sobbing. Her hand fell to her waist and a pink circle appeared next to her since she forgot to take her connect ring off. Melanie stumbled out of it,

She saw Jessikah sobbing and rushed over to her and hugged her around the shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Fawkes….the phoenix phantom...he killed my mother…" Melanie fell silent and held Jessikah close.

Jessikah continued sobbing. "I've got you sweety, Shhhh…. I got you."


	21. Old friends new form

Jessikah was sitting on a couch in Melanie's apartment. Remembering what was revealed yesterday about her mother.

"Don't you remember….. I can't be killed by the same thing twice. Or did Mommy dearest never tell you about our encounter."

"You knew my mother?" "Well someone put her in the ground, right?"

She clenched her fist in anger.

LIttle Noore walked in.

"Momma Witch, what's wong?"

Tears fell from Jessikah's eyes. Little Noire walked over and sat next to her.

"Why you crying?" She asked looking at her wide eyed.

Jessikah looked to her and hugged her close. Noire hugged her back Smiling cheerfully.

"You want popcorn? Popcorn makes me happy!" Noire said. Jessikah giggled and carried Noire over to the pantry to choose a type of popcorn.

They chose one and pop it into the Microwave.

They waited and picked out a movie while it popped.

"Mommy Drive says you can never watch a movie without popcorn!" Noire said.

"She's right. Speaking of is Mommy still at Work?"

"Yeah. Why does she have to wowk….. I want more time with her…."

"Well, being a detective is an important job. Plus, there's a lot of crimes going on. And no one's better at it then your mom."

"I know….. I still miss her…."

Jessikah hugged her.

"I know honey bear. Come on Let's watch our movie."

She nodded and they grabbed the popcorn and popped in the movie.

They finished the movie and the Popcorn as Melanie walked in from a long day.

"Hey Mel" Jessikah said

"Mommy! You're home!"

Noire hugged Melanie making her smile, Melanie hugged back and pulled Jessikah into it.

Later noire went with some friends and friends' parents to the park leaving Melanie and Jessikah alone.

Jessikah was looking at her 2 dragon rings. Witch Dragon and Flame Dragon when Melanie snuck up behind her and hugged her.

Jessikah smiled and turned around frenching Melanie. Melanie smiled,

"Feeling better?"

"Not much…" Melanie kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jessikah looked down.

"He killed my mother…"

"I know. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Grandma told me of a form My father used to defeat Phoenix. I need to find the rest of the Dragon rings." Melanie pulled her closer.

"Tomorrow. You've been ignoring me all week."

Jessikah smirked and took off Melanie's jacket.

"I think I might know how to make up for that~"

"Good~"

Jessikah took off Melanie's shirt before frenching her again.

-The Next Day-

Jessikah Hugs Melanie goodbye the next morning. She got on her Machine Winger and rode off to find the next Dragon Ring. Water Dragon. Using Connect to teleport to her town.

She drove around.

Where would Her father hide the Water Dragon ring…. Maybe with a friend? But who? He had plenty of friends. Wajima, Beast, Mayu, Wait…. Mayu doesn't live far from here…..

She drove her way to the home of Mayu Inamori. Formerly known as the orange Kamen Rider Mage. She walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and an old lady with black hair and slight wrinkles opened the door.

"Hey Mayu!" Jessikah greeted.

"Jessikah! It's been so long!"

"Yeah it has. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure! Come in!" Jessikah nodded and walked into the small home sitting on a nearby couch.

"So what brings you here?" Mayu asked.

"Well I was wondering if Maybe My father left you the Water Dragon ring."

"Yes he did. But I hid it somewhere else after a Phantom tried to take it. Why do you ask?"

"Well I…. I found out Fawkes killed my Mom and….. I need all the rings to defeat him like Dad did with Phoenix."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Y-yeah. So….. Please?"

"Well, I remember hiding it somewhere near the water. Sorry if that's not very helpful."

"It's alright. I'll check the Docks first. Thankyou."

Mayu smiled.

"Happy to help. Now please tell me, how you've been?"

"Mostly good. I've got a girlfriend now." "Nice! Tell me about her."

"She's a detective and the Kamen Rider of the other city. Kamen Rider Drive and she's really caring, does not like talking about work at home. And she's adopted a little girl named Noire. And she's so cute."

"Sounds like a nice girl, well I won't keep you any longer."

Jessikah smiled and walked out the door.

"Nice to see you again, Mayu." She said getting on the Machine Winger. Mayu waved goodbye as she drove off.

"Good luck Jessikah…"

Jessikah was driving to the docks when she heard an explosion.

"Ugh, why now…." She drove to the source to see ghouls and a Phantom.

She got out her Water ring.

"Henshin." She put her hand in front of her driver.

-Water, Now-

She held her hand out as a blue circled moved through her.

-Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!-

The circle engulfed her, changing her to her water style. She posed pulling out her Hamel Cane, The Phantom snarled and poised to attack.

"It's showtime." She said showing off her ring. The Phantom charged at her raising tentacle limbs to attack,

She slashed at the tentacles with her Cane making him yell out.

She put a ring on her right hand and put it in front of her driver.

-Liquid, Now- The Phantom charged at her but she turned into liquid and wrapped around him He shrieked and struggled. She turned solid again with her legs around his arm and her resting her head on her hand with her elbow on his shoulder. He shrieked trying to get her off.

"What's that, pussycat?" She said as she flipped, sending the Phantom face first to the ground. He groaned and got up. He ran off towards the docks.

She chased after him Getting her cane ready. They fought for a bit before the phantom unleashed its full power and knocked her into the water.

Jessikah rubbed her head and heard a dragon's roar.

She turned and saw a blue light. She swam to it and dug up something. She picked it up and saw it was what she was looking for, the Water Dragon ring.

She put it on her left hand and put her hand in front of her driver.

-WATER, DRAGON!- A light blue dragon flew around her.

-BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE, BUBBLE BUBBLE CRASH!-

The dragon flew into her as she was transformed into a blue version of her dragon outfit. She jumped up out of the water.

She kicked the Phantom and slashed with her cane.

She kept attacking and she threw him into the water. She put on a ring and put her hand in front of her driver.

-Very Nice! Special!- A light blue dragon flew around her.

"FABULOUS!" It flew through her and she gained a big tail. The tail went into the water after the monster. It opened a road in the water and she put on another ring.

-Very Nice! Blizzard!-She held her hand out to the water.

"FABULOUS!"

"The Finale." She said. The hole road, including the phantom froze into ice and Witch jumped into it and skated towards the Phantom. She spun and the tail whipped around, hitting the Phantom and destroying it. She smirked under her helmet and looked at her ring.

"Two more to go."


	22. Im Just Passing Through

Jessikah was fighting some Ghouls in her city in her Flame style.

"You guys pick the worst times!" She yelled slashing them down. She opened the Hand device on her cane.

"C'MON, SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON, SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"

She put her hand over it.

-FLAME SLASH STRIKE!-

She spun around slashing with her sword followed by a trail of fire, The Ghouls exploding She dusted off her hands and walked back to the Machine Winger. Riding around town.

She was currently searching around for the Hurricane Dragon ring. Trying to figure out where her father had hid it.

"Ok...his main element was fire, therefore his shrine. The Water Dragon ring was in the water…. But the person who hid it was the Orange Mage. wait…. The Ring was Green, and so was the Green Mage! Maybe He'll know!"

She rode around looking for his house,

I never visited him much…. Dated his Daughter once though she was nice. Hmmmmm… Maybe I should ask Willow for his address.

She drove to the magic shop and Willow smiled at her.

"Hey Jessikah what brings you over?"

"I was wondering if you knew where...uh...what was Green Mage's name? Sorry it's been years."

"Mr. Yammanoto? Sure I'll write down his address."

"Thanks! So how's the shop going since I've been gone? Sansa doing okay?"

"Yep! We're doing fine. Go find that ring."

Jessikah nodded.

"Alright! Thanks!" She went on her Machine Winger and drove off towards the address Willow gave her.

She soon arrived at the larger beige house, fit for a large family. She got off her motorcycle and walked to the front door, knocking on it.

Soon the door opened revealing a hunched over balding man.

"Hello, Mr. Yammanoto. It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has been. Good to see you child. Come on in I'll pour some tea." They walked in and Jessikah sat at the table.

Soon she was handed a cup of tea as he sat down.

She took a sip and smiled at him.

"What brings you child?"

"I was wondering if you knew where the Hurricane Dragon ring was." His eyes widened in shock.

"It's green so I thought My father might've hid it with a green wizard."

"W-w-w-well yes he did tell me to hide it but…. How would you know about that ring?"

"Oh you didn't know." Jessikah said with realization. She sat her cup down and stood up and put on her Witch ring and turned her driver on.

"SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"

"Henshin." She put her hand in front of it.

-Witch, Please!- "Witch, Witch, Witch Witch, Witch Witch!" She henshined. His eyes bugged out and he almost fell out of his chair.

"You ok?"

"Y-y-you are?! A Kamen Rider!"

"Yep! Surprise!"

"W-w-well this certainly is a surprise."

"Yeah. I need to find the Dragon rings. Do you remember where you hid it?"

"On top of Tokyo tower."

"Alright! Thanks!" Jesiskah bowed and left.

She used her Hurricane style to get to the top of Tokyo tower.

"Ok. Where is it…."

She looked around until she noticed a green glow at the top of the Antenna thing. She flew up to it and picked it up.

"Nice!"

She floated down until something came flying at her like a blur and rammed into her.

She grunted.

"What the…"

She got up and looked to see Elise.

"Oh man, it's you."

Elise put her left hand in front of her waist.

"Driver On, Now."

A belt appeared on her.

"Eh!?"

Elise put on a ring and smirked.

"Henshin." She put it in front of the driver.

-Dark Witch, Now.-

"Hctiw, Hctiw, Hctiw Hctiw Hctiw!"

A dark purple ring engulfed her before she henshined. Becoming a copy of Jessikah's Witch form only with Darker purple with tribal markings.

"What the!?"

Elise chuckled evilly.

"Like the new look? I used the power of a copy of one of your fathers rings. I am now your opposite. And you shall address me as Dark Witch. I also got some help from Grey, Terrifyingly smart that one. But even she couldn't make a driver alone, that's why we got her that weird belt guy."

Jessikah put on her Hurricane Dragon ring.

"Well, as long as you're here, I'll have a chance to take this for a spin."

She put her hand in front of her driver.

-HURRICANE DRAGON!-

"BLOW, BLOW, BLOW BLOW BLOW BLOW!"

A green dragon flew around her before going into her, transforming her into a green version of her Dragon form.

"It's showtime."

Dark Witch smirked under her helmet and grabbed another ring.

"Anything you can do I can do better."

-Replicate, Now.-

A copy of Hurricane Dragon appeared only it was dark green. She put on the ring and did her own pose.

"Let's go"

Jessikah got out her Hamel cane and shot wind at her, She used the replicate ring again and pulled out her own Hamel cane.

"Oi! Stop copying me!" Jessikah said putting a ring on and putting her hand in front of her driver.

"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!" A green dragon flew through her and she gained wings and flew up into the air.

"Replicate! Very nice!"

Dark Witch gained wings of her own and flew after Jessikah.

"The finale!" Jessikah flew straight at Dark Witch and spun around before dive kicking her.

"Replicate! The Finale!" Dark Witch Spun and their Kicks met midair.

An explosion occurred. They both landed on the ground.

Jessikah stood up but was wracked with pain and she fell to the floor, dehenshined. Dark Witch smirked and stood laughing.

"Told you I can do it better."

Jessikah tried to get up but failed as she felt her body weakening. She felt her mana run out as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Dark Witch was about to finish her off when suddenly…

-EXPLOSION, NOW!- She got sent back by an explosion. She was unaffected but got pushed back. She looked and saw Wiseman standing there.

"So the white wizard finally shows his face."

Wiseman picked up Jessikah and put his hand in front of his driver.

-TELEPORT, NOW!- He was engulfed in a light blue light as he teleported himself and Jessikah somewhere else.

"Let's see you pick on someone you can't copy." Franken said from behind her in his Magma form.

"Ah, The former ranger . I've just been dying to meet you. Well, more accurately, you're the one who's going to die."

"We'll see about that." He then yells and rushes at her with his sword.

She chuckled and blocked with her Hamel Cane.

"Well you fell for that." He pressed a button on his belt.

-Magma Wall, Please!-

A wall of Magma appeared under Dark Witch's feet knocking her into the air.

She chuckled.

"Impressive, Franken , I'll have to remember that trick." Suddenly Franken was slashed across the back by a copy of Dark Witch. Before he could retaliate, the copy stabbed him making him cry out in pain sparks flew from his driver.

"Hey!"

The copy was knocked back and Franken looked to see A Power Rider he was pink and black with silver and his helmet had a barcode motif.

"Thanks for the save! But who are you?"

"Im just a passing through Power Rider , now Let's take this poser!"

He nodded and they charged at Dark Witch only for her to teleport away.

Tommy looked around but didn't find her. " Hey thanks for-" Tommy stopped when he realised the other rider was gone

-Briarwood forrest -

Wiseman arrived in a part of the forest and set Jessikah against a tree. He put a ring on Jessikah's left hand and brought it to his driver.

-Please, Now.-

He transferred mana to her. After a few moments, he took the ring off and put it on his ring belt. She opened her eyes and saw Wiseman.

"Wise-Wiseman" "Don't worry. You're safe now."

"B-but w-what about…?"

"Your friend is are taking care of her. Don't worry."

Jessikah smiled. "…. What happened to me?"

"You fell unconscious after that last attack. I saved you."

"W-why? W-who a-are you?"

"Wiseman. Remember?"

"You know what I meant Wiseman…."

He chuckled.

"I have many secrets. My name is one I'm not willing to reveal. Not yet."

"W-why did Fawkes kill my mother? And what did he mean when he said she tried the Fire Dragon ring on him?"

"As for why he killed your mother, I don't know. Probably cause she was married to the man who killed his father." Jessikah noticed he looked like he was trying to keep his fist from clenching.

"What about the Fire Dragon ring. He talked as if she used it on him. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"I do not know. All I know is that he killed your mother."

Jessikah sobbed and held on to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. The hug felt...strangely familiar to Jessikah. But she didn't know why. Soon she fell unconscious.

He used the Teleport ring and teleported them elsewhere.

-Melanie's Apartment-

He appeared in Melanie's apartment and set the unconscious Jessikah on the couch. Melanie walked in and saw him putting a blanket over her.

"So… You're Wiseman."

"Indeed I am. And you must be Drive".

Melanie smiled. "Yeah I am. And May I ask something."

"What is it?"

"Now I'm not experienced with Phantom's, but I do know I have one, and she seems to be saying that Jessikah's Phantom is unconscious, and she's acting like that's something to worry about. Is it?"

"Some Phantoms have a tendency to do that when they've used a lot of Mana. She'll recover."

"Good cause I'm used to one voice in my head. And I don't want to make that a habit."

He chuckled and stood up.

"I better get going."

"I got one more question."

"What is it?"

"Noire almost called you something a few times. Do you know what she could be calling you but stopping herself?"

"Even if I knew that, I wouldn't tell you."

"Alright then. I guess I'll be seeing you then."

He put his hand in front of his driver.

-TELEPORT, NOW!-

He teleported away. Melanie sighed and layed next to Jessikah kissing her cheek.

"Sleep well. My little Witch."


	23. Power Rider?

Noire walked around the apartment helping Jessikah move into it. She looked at her necklace and opened the locket. In it was a picture of her with Melanie and Jessikah .She smiled as she sat down and thought about her family.

-MeanWhile In New York-

Some police arrived at a warehouse with a female detective in her 20's searching around.

Suddenly, some of the officers got knocked out. The detective got out her gun and looked around. She was knocked to the ground and she looked up to see mist forming into a kaijin. Just as it was about to attack her, it was shot away. The detective got up and looked to see a man riding in on a motorcycle. He was in a black suit with red rubieson his chest and helmet. The man stopped.

"Don't worry, detective. I'll handle this." The man said getting off his motorcycle.

(SPIDEY VIEWER NOTE: Cue Kamen Rider WIzard "Life is Showtime")

The man walked towards the kaijin as they charged at him. He blocked their punches and flipped them over and they landed on the ground. Some more charged at him and he spun out of the way and got out a big silver gun and shot at them, knocking them down. He spun letting more bullets fly towards the Kaijin.

They got knocked down and exploded into black clouds. He saw some more kaijin outside the back entrance of the warehouse and ran to them and surprise kicked them. He grabbed the front of his gun and folded it into a sword. He slashed them knocking them away like flies. He continued to fight them for a bit before opening the hand device on his sword.

-"C'MON, SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! C'MON, SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"-

He put his hand over it.

-"FLAME SLASH STRIKE!"-

He spun around, slashing the last of them with fire. They Exploded into black clouds like the others

The female detective arrived and saw him.

The man got out a red cell phone and opened it and answered it.

"Yo, sis. Yeah I took care of it." He chuckled. "You and Harper Can't seem to keep their hands off each other." He paused for a bit, listening.

He sighed.

"Do I have to?"

He paused.

"Alright. Be right there."

He closed his phone.

"Who are you?" The detective asked.

"Power Rider Wizard. And with all due respect," He looked at her. "You should leave the Kaijin fighting to us Riders." His motorcycle rode up and he got on it. He did a little salute to her.

"See ya, Kyūtī." He rode off. She blushed before shaking it off and shouting at him.

Wizard arrived at a house dehenshined. He went inside to see a woman with black hair looking a few years younger than him.

"So who is it you're having me babysit?" Justin asked.

"Change of plans, We have an emergency."

"Alright then. Where to?"

"An abandoned school, Come on Har- I-i mean…. Let's just go."

Wizard nodded and they got on their motorcycles and rode off.

When they got to the School and saw people getting dragged inside by Phanmude Ghouls.

He put on his rings while she pulled out a jeweled car and her own ring.

-"Driver on, Please"-

-Wizard's driver appeared.-

"SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"

"Henshin." He said, putting his left hand in front of his driver.

-"Flame, Please!"-

A red circle appeared next to him as he held his hand out.

-"Heat, Heat, Heat heat heat!-

The circle engulfed him, changing him to his Flame Style.

"It's showtime."

Alex put a driver around her waist and placed three medals in it .

"Henshin!"

\- Taka Tora Bata Ta-To-Ba Tatoba tato ba Tatoba - three medals formed infront of her and flew through her the bottom was green and grass hopper motif her mid section was yellow and a tiger motif and her head was red with a hawk motif on her chest was a red ,yellow and green symbol with e three animals in it .

"Time for a show."

They Nodded at each other before running into the building.

They shot at the Ghouls making them let go of their captives. Magikan got the captives to safety while Wizard fought them after getting them in a safe place she pulled out another car and put it in.

Her suit transformed the claws on the forearms opened and the legs from the knees down become grass hopper legs , Alex shot off slashing the Ghouls with extremely screamed and exploded making her cheer.

Wizard walked to her.

"Nice job, sis."

"Thanks bro! Now let's see who's leading these guys."

They walked around searching. Until they saw a Phanmude with Metallic burning snakes being strapped to a test table by a old looking Griffon Phanmude.

"Delta!?"

"He survived this long?! And is that? Fawkes and Elise's daughter?"

"Ok, 2 questions, Mr. Griffon. 1. How're you alive!? And 2. What're you doing with her?" Delta looked up at them and smiled.

"She wanted to be Part Machine. I'm about to remove her brain and replace it with a loyal mechanical brain." He said before laughing loudly.

"So mind controlling your fellow kaijin? Well, that's no surprise to me." He got out a blue ring and put it in front of his driver.

-Water, Please! Sui, sui, sui, sui!-

A blue circle engulfed him. His suit turned from red rubies to blue sapphires.

They charged at Delta who pulled out his own sword. They slashed and Alex went to free Fawkes and Elise's daughter while Wizard fought Delta.

Wizard put his hand over his sword's hand device.

-WATER SLASH STRIKE!- He slashed at Delta who blocked with his own sword.

They knocked each other away.

Wizard put on a ring and put his hand in front of his driver.

-Very Nice! Kick Strike- His leg glowed blue as he prepared his finisher.

"FABULOUS!" He ran at Delta and jumped into the air, sending a Rider Kick at him. He grunted and teleported away before he could get hit.

Wizard looked around but Delta was gone.

"Hey bro give me a hand!"

He ran to help and supported one side of the girl.

They took her away from the school and over to Alex house.

They put her down on the couch and sighed in exhaustion.

They dehenshined and sat at the table.

Wizard's stomach growled making Alex laugh.

"I'll start cooking bro. My treat."

He chuckled and sat back as she cooked.


	24. Power coins?

Jessikah looked at her 4 Dragon Rings. Witch, Flame, Water, and Hurricane.

"One more left."

"Are you sure about this? We're already having trouble with our Mana."

"I've recovered enough mana. I"ll be fine, Dragon."

"Fine. Just warning you."

Jessikah nodded and rode off on her Machine Winger. When suddenly the ground shook violently. She got knocked off her motorcycle. As the ground kept shaking knocking stuff down left and right.

"Whaaaaaat isssss thiiiiis?"

"This isn't a natural Earthquake."

"Whaaaaaaat coooouuulllddd beee caaauuusiiiinnng thiiiiis?"

"Wait for it to pause while I track the location. Send out the familiars as well."

"Oooooookkkkkkk." She sent out her Cerberus and Pink Garuda Familiars to find the cause. She managed to put on her Land ring and put it in front of her driver.

-LAND, NOW!- "E-E-E-E Earth Earth E-E Earth!-

A yellow circle engulfed her, changing her to her land style. Allowing her a small amount of stability.

"A-A-Alright. I-I-I've got some s-s-stability. Any luck?"

"The Familiars aren't seeing anything. Grrr… What could be going on….."

"L-L-Let's g-g-get to h-h-higher ground!" Just then the earthquake stopped as soon as it started.

She sighed.

"OH GOOD! That was getting annoying!"

"Still no idea what the cause was."

She went to her Machine Winger.

"Guess we'll have to find out ourselves."

"Be careful this won't be as straightforward as the other rings"

She nodded and drove off. Heading to the quarry first.

She looked around until she saw something odd move at the end of the mineshaft. She walked to it to see a large cave filled with jewels.

"Whoa…" She stepped deeper into the cavern until she noticed something move behind her and block the light. She turned around to see a Dragon made of stone with jewels and crystals growing out of it.

"Uh…..Dragon? I think we found your long lost cousin."

"Very funny. Duck!"

She ducked just as the dragon swung it's bejeweled tail at her.

She put a ring on and put her hand in front of her driver.

-DRILL, NOW!- She spun around and drilled into the ground. The Dragon saw this and flew off the ground before something from inside it's body shouted.

"Defend, Now-" Surrounding him with a jeweled bubble shield.

Witch got out of the ground and bounced off the shield crashing into the ground.

She grunted and rubbed her head.

"Did you hear that? That sounded like one of your rings."

"Yeah. But what does that mean?"

"I think that Dragon, is being animated by the Land Dragon Ring."

"Yeah! Which means I have to get the Land Dragon ring from it!-

"NO!" The dragon roared cutting her off and slamming her into the ground before flying out of the Quarry at break neck speeds.

She groaned and got up.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

"He can hear you. I think he's scared that you're gonna kill him."

"Then I just gotta talk to him."

"The thing is. You are gonna kill him."

"I'll find a way for him to survive."

"How? You need the ring and that's the only thing keeping him alive."

"I'll find a way. It's me, remember?"

"Just be careful."

She nodded and left the cavern. She got on the Machine Winger and went to look for the Dragon. First going to the Jewel Mine since she knew there were gems there.

She arrived there to see several tunnels looking like they were chewed out. She rubbed her head.

"How am I supposed to find him now…"

"Find who?"

"The Dragon who went down he-" She stopped when she recognized the voice and turned around. Elise was already transformed and chuckled at Witch's answering without thinking.

"A Dragon you say? It can't be yours you would be in a million pieces all over the floor."

"I don't have time for you, Dark Witch." Adele said putting on a ring and putting her hand in front of her driver.

-DRILL, NOW!-

-"Replicate, Now."-

They both spun into the ground. Meeting undergound and colliding They both spun faster and faster ramming into eachother making the ground shake.

Witch felt her strength giving out and she tried to get away from Dark Witch. She tried to spin away from Dark Witch but she kept ramming into Jessikah.

Need to get away from her….Dragon, any ideas?

"She copies your every move right?"

Yeah.

"Even stupid stuff?"

Yeah.

"Remember that time you tried Dragorize in the real world?"

Yeah. I was a dunce.

"Try that? She'll copy and then you cancel the spell before it does what happened last time."

Good idea! Witch put on the Dragorize ring

-"DRAGORIZE! Now!-." And soon she heard Dark Witch's belt.

-Replicate! Now-."

Before the spell was complete, Witch cancelled it and resurfaced. Dark Witch didn't move in time and energy across her body and she screamed in pain being forced out of Dark Witch form. Witch got out of the ground and used her copy ring.

-Copy, now-

She kept doing that till there was multiple copies of her. They all went in separate tunnels looking for the Dragon/golem, thing.

They searched until they came across a large cave filled with…. Sculptures, of dragons.

"In the words of Keanu Reeves, 'whoa.'"

"Must be lonely"

They looked around but didn't find the real dragon, just his attempts at making friends.

"Doesn't look like he's here. And Dark Witch'll probably gain consciousness again soon."

"Right. Sorry was feeling bad for the guy."

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Right. Let's go."

The copies went outside and disappeared leaving the real one. The real one went on the Machine Winger and drove off. Till she gets a call from Melanie.

She answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Remember that giant skyscraper you said you found the Wind Dragon Ring at_?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

" _Well according to the news. There is now a giant dragon made of rock and crystals on top of it."_

"I'll be right there! Thanks for the info!"

" _No problem sweety. Go get 'em_."

Witch drove off to the tower and saw several news helicopters circling the stone Dragon.

She used Hurricane to get up there quickly and walked to the dragon who reared up and backed away roaring and hunching it's back to appear bigger.

She turned back to Land.

"Look, Dragon, just listen to me." He stopped roaring but didn't move a muscle.

"Look, I'm a witch. I also have a mentor who's very powerful. We can find a way for you to live without the Land Dragon ring. But I need it so I can gain the ability to defeat a Phantom." Suddenly Wiseman teleported behind the dragon and removed the ring from it's tail making it's eyes go lifeless and the jewels on his back to stop glowing. Witch went to Wiseman and he handed her the ring.

"Promise me you'll find a way for him to live."

"An Animation spell takes time. It'll be awhile before you see him again. But I promise."

She smiled and hugged him. He slowly hugged back before moving back over to the dragon and turning to her.

"Your friend has a friend he'd like you to meet at his home. I'd hurry."

She nodded and used Hurricane to land on the ground. She drove over to her brothers house to see a third cycle with a wolf head on the front.

She went into her apartment to see another young man with silver hair and a wide smile.

She dehenshined.

"Well hey jessikah. Been what? Four years now?"

It took Jessikah a moment before recognition hit her.

"Fang?"

"In the flesh! And look what I found!" He said before moving his jacket aside to reveal a belt buckle with a closed gate.

"A Beast Driver?"

"Yep! But instead of a Chimera I got a wolf with a….. Weird amalgamation of body parts."

"Cool! But… Doesn't that mean you have to eat Phantom's?"

"Yeppery! Which means I can help you and Tommy now! YEAH!"

"Cool! Speaking of my Tommy...Where is he?"

"He said something about Wiseman needing him for a big spell. Didn't get details. Who is this Wiseman guy anyway?"

"He's my mentor. He gave me my driver and rings. He also apparently has been training Tom this entire time."

"Oh that's cool!"

"Yeah. Though he's very secretive…"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah….. I just wish I knew what they were…. Anyways. Let's catch up, you've got to meet my girlfriend she's wonderful."

"You actually managed to keep a girlfriend this time? Wow! There's a surprise."

She pouted.

"Hey! Not like you did any better with girlfriends!"

"Eh...touche."

"And….. We don't know yet but… I might be pregnant…."

He looked at her before bursting out laughing.

She crossed her arms as he finished laughing and looked at her. He stopped when he realized she was serious.

"You serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. Now come on let's go before I change my mind about introducing you to her."

"Ok." He said and they hopped on their bikes. Using her Connect ring to get them there.

They arrived and Jessikah unlocked the door. They went inside and Jessikah smiled at Melanie.

They kissed and Melanie broke before she could do anything else holding Jessiakh close. "Who's your guest."

"The name's Fang." Fang said.

"Oh yeah I heard about you. Nice to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet ya too. So…. She's pregnant? How's that work?"

"Well…" Melanie said blushing.

"It's magic you don't have to explain it." Jessikah said.

"Ok. I won't pry. Nice meeting you Miss I'll be going now."

"Nice meeting you too." With that Fang left.

As soon as he did Jessikah pushed Melanie inside against the wall and frenched her.

"Mmmm… Someone missed me~"

"Talk later. Bedroom now~"

"Now now. What did we agree you call me tonight~"

"Hmm...I'm having trouble remembering~" Melanie lifted her leg and kissed Jessikah's neck. Making her moan

"It involves that pretty little collar I bought you around the spot I just kissed~"

"Hmm...still can't remember~" Melanie slipped the collar on Jessikah and slapped her booty.

"It starts with an M~"

"Would it happen to be mistress?"

"Good girl."

"Can we go to the bedroom now, mistress~"

-SKIP!

-Briarwood Forrest-

"You wanted my help with something sir?"

"Yes. An animation spell." Wiseman said pointing to the unmoving body of the stone dragon.

"The Dragon from the news?"

"Yes. He was animated by the Earth Dragon Ring. and I promised to make sure he doesn't die. Witch should look up Golem's because they can't die. But he can't move so I need your help for that."

"Alright. Let's go."

They got to work. " Ok Use your magic " Wiseman said , Tommy nodded " Driver on " Tommy said and put his ring over his driver which still had the gash in it from dark witch ...nothing happened . Tommy tried again...nothing " Oh dear i think its broken " Wiseman said " Its fine you can just give me another..." Tommy noticed Wiseman was looking away " What?" Tommy asked " I didnt create your driver or your rings they were created by a witch years ago created from something known as a power coin" Wiseman said " Wait...Oh" Tommy gasped .


	25. Dragon up

-Briarwood Forrest-

Jessikah was walking through the forest when she heard the familiar sound of someone appearing.

She looked and saw Wiseman.

"You have gathered all 5 Dragon Rings. Come with me." She nodded and went to him. He put his hand in front of his driver.

-TELEPORT, NOW!-

They appeared in a black area with 5 pedestals. Each one with a Dragon ring on it.

"As the original was lost we must make a new one. Your Golem Dragon has been kind enough to give us one of his gems as material."

She nodded. And the two got to work.

-Meanwhile Tommy and Fang-

They were on patrol and were soon met with a swarm of Ghouls.

"Let's see what you're made of, Fang." Tommy said looking at his driver. Fang smiled and put a ring on.

"Heeeeennnn…SHIN!" He put his ring to the right side of the driver.

"SET!" He twisted it.

"OPEN!"

"W O L F! WOLF!" A silver circle engulfed him and he soon transformed the silver head of a wolf protruding from his right shoulder.

A wolf face also made up his helmet with yellow eyes

"Kamen Rider Beast! YEAH!"

Tommy tried his driver again...nothing

"Damn it."

He looked at beast " Think you can handle it

"Let's do this. YEAH!"

Beast got out his sabers and attacked the Ghouls. Buying Wiseman and Witch time.

-secret area-

The 5 dragon rings shot energy beams of their respective colors to the gem Pink, Red, Green, Yellow, Blue.

The 2 Riders watched and poured their Mana into it.

-This kept going on while…-

Tommy fought off a group of ghouls. Beast got out a ring. "PHOENIX! Pha Pha Pheonix!" A silver circle surrounded his left shoulder. Turning Orange as it engulfed him. An orange mantle with fire patterns on it appeared with a bird head attached like a Phoenix's

Beast flew around and shot fire from the beak. Slashing with his right hand. He landed on the ground and activated his saber. The slot rolled before he put his ring on it.

"6! SABER STRIKE!" 6 Phoenixes fly around and destroyed more Ghouls. They turned into circles and went to the mouth of the wolf on his belt of his driver.

He brought his hands together.

"Delicious!"

"Nice Job! This was easy!"

Beast dehenshined.

"I wonder how Jessikah doing." Tommy said.

The beams stopped and there on the pedestal sat a platinum watch with five slots and a small hand with a thumb sticking out attached to it.

Jessikah went to it.

"The Drago-Timer."

"Indeed."

She picked it up and strapped it to her wrist.

I can finally avenge mom…

"Be careful."

She nodded.

-Later-

Tommy and Beast were fighting a Phantom when Dark Witch Showed up and started beating on them both.

The Phantom and Dark Witch were shot by looked to see Jessikah who put on her Witch Dragon ring and put her hand in front of her driver.

-WITCH DRAGON! -BOLT! BOLT! BOLT BOLT BOLT BOLT!" - She henshined to her Witch Dragon form. She put on the Drago Timer.

-"DRAGO TIME!"-

She turned the dial to the pink spot.

-"SET UP!" - She pressed the thumb attachment.

-"START!"-

She ran at the Phantom and Dark Witch and slashed at them with her Hamel cane. The Phantom slashed at her but was blocked by something.

-"FLAME DRAGON!"-

A copy of Witch in her Flame Dragon form appeared and blocked the Phantom. Dark Witch then called out her newest experiment with Grey. Phanmude Ghouls. As these powered up Ghouls rushed at Witch they were stopped by a wall of rock and a blast of green wind.

-"LAND/HURRICANE DRAGON!"-

2 copies of Witch in Land and Hurricane Dragon forms appeared and attacked the Ghomudes. Dark Witch Attempted Replicate.

-"ERROR."-

She looked in shock before she was blasted by exploding bubbles.

-"WATER DRAGON!"-

A copy of Witch in her Water Dragon form appeared. Soon Water Dragon and Fire Dragon finished off the Phantom as she and Dark Witch fought.

They knocked her back and all the copies of Witch gathered with the real one.

Jessikah pressed the thumb attachment.

-"FINAL TIME! DRAGON FIVE-MATION!"-

All the versions of Jessikah put their swords together and put their elements over the hand attachments.

-"WITCH/FLAME/WATER/HURRICANE/LAND!"-

-"Finale!"-

Their swords glowed and they sent energy slashes at Dark Witch.

-"SLASH STRIKE!"-

Dark Witch screamed as she exploded. Using the last second to use Teleport.

The copies disappeared leaving the original.

Tommy and Beast went to her as she collapsed her body forcing her into human form. Tommy caught her.

"She must've used a lot of mana." Fang said dehenshining.

"I didn't hear anything about this. What do we do."

"Let's get her back to Melanie's house. Or at least the magic shop."

"Let me."

They looked and saw Wiseman walking to them. He picked up Jessikah and put his hand in front of his driver.

-"TELEPORT, NOW!"- And with that he disappeared.

Wiseman laid Jessikah on the bed and put a ring on her and brought her hand to his driver.

-"PLEASE, NOW!-" He transferred mana to her. Melanie walked in and saw what was going on. Wiseman put her hand down after he finished refilling her mana.

"I thought only Koyomi needed that."

"So you saw that." Wiseman said standing up. "You must never tell Jessikah or anyone about this."

"Ok. Now I know you're hiding stuff. Why should I not tell her?"

"My secrets will devastate her. I don't want that to happen. So please don't tell anyone. Especially her."

"Then you better be honest with me. What is going on. I swear if you're going to do what White Wizard did to Koyomi."

"Her condition is...different from Koyomi's. So you don't need to worry about another Sabbat. I do have a plan to cure her. But I can assure you it doesn't involve killing billions of innocents."

"Then what's wrong with her. Please…. I… I need to know."

"There's no time." Wiseman said putting his hand in front of his driver.

-"TELEPORT, NOW!"-He was engulfed in light blue light before he disappeared. Melanie held back her tears as she rushed to Jessikah's side and hugged her.

Jessikah slowly opened her eyes.

"Mel...why're you crying?"

"O-oh I just… Worried since you fainted on the battlefield again…"

"Guess I used a lot of mana again."

"T-try not to do that too often ok? It kinda ruins it when I try to surprise you when you come home."

"Ok…"

"I mean I had all these candles and flower petals laying around the place and then Wiseman shows up, talk about awkward."

"Yeah." They both chuckled. Melanie sighed and for a while they just stared into eachother's eyes.

They frenched and pulled eachother into a hug, Melanie getting into bed with Jessikah.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Melanie kissed her. She kissed back and pulled Melanie closer.

"Let me make it up to you." Jessikah whispered. Melanie smiled before Jessikah kissed her neck and smiled. "You just relax, let me give you a treat tonight." Melanie smiled and Jessikah opened her shirt.

A black rider with purple highlights rode a pink and bmx bike through town .


	26. The american dragon

Jessikah was walking and she looked at her 5 dragon rings.

 _'"I have all the Dragon Rings and Drago Timer. Now I can finally avenge mom…."_

She continued walking.

Fawkes was in the warehouse and a Phantom came in holding her arm and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Message for you, sir!" She said holding out a letter.

Fawkes got it and read it.

It read " _Meet me at the fountain near the forest. It's time to finish this_."

He didn't need a name to know who sent this. He grabbed his sword and stomped out to the forest.

He arrived at the fountain and soon Jessikah arrived.

"Was wondering when you'd show up." She put on her Witch Dragon ring.

"You killed my mother. I"ll make you pay for that." She put her hand in front of her driver.

-"WITCH DRAGON!"- A lightning dragon flew around her.

"BOLT! BOLT! BOLT BOLT BOLT BOLT!"

It flew into her and she was in her Witch Dragon form. She put her hand in front of her driver.

-"CONNECT, Now!"- She reached into a pink circle and took out her Hamel cane. Fawkes pulled out his sword.

"It's time I ended The Wizard Family."

"It's showtime."

They both charged at each other and began slashing Fawkes and Jessikah seeming to be on equal footing.

They slashed and Fawkes knocked Jessikah into the forest. She got up and blocked his slash and kicked him away. She put on the Drago Timer and set it up.

-"DRAGO TIME! SET UP!"- She pushed the thumb attachment.

-"START!"- A gust of Wind sent Fawkes flying into a tree.

-"HURRICANE DRAGON!"- A copy of Witch appeared in Hurricane Dragon formed. They both fought Dawkes as he was then blasted by fire.

-"FLAME DRAGON!"-

A copy of Jessikah appeared in Flame Dragon form and joined the fight.

Fawkes knocked them away and sent a blast of fire at them but it was blocked by a wall of rock.

-"LAND DRAGON!"- A copy of Witch in Land Dragon form appeared.

-"WATER DRAGON!"-

Another Witch in Water Dragon form appeared and kicked Fawkes away. All 5 versions of Witch fought Fawkes. Who blocked kicked and slashed as best he could.

Fawkes charged up his energy and knocked them all away.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

Witch Dragon got up.

"Who says I'm done?"

She put her hand with the Drago Timer on it in front of her driver.

-"FINAL TIME! ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!"-

All 5 versions of Witch floated into the air. The other 4 elements turning into elemental dragons and flying in her.

She gained her horn, the Dragon head, the wings, the claws, and the tail.

Crap. Dawkes thought as he blasted at Witch. The Dragon head blasted fire at it, blocking it.

-"All my powers combined. This is your end!"- He pulled out a necklace that belonged to her mother.

Mom's necklace….that monster….

She flew at him and slashed with her claws knocking him back

"How'd you get this!?"

"I got it off your mother. Kamen Rider Sorceress."

Jessikah's eyes widened.

"You didn't know that. Did you? Mother dearest was a Kamen Rider."

Mom was a…..Kamen Rider?

She yelled as she flew at him and slashed him before grabbing him and flying high into the air.

She flew so far she saw black as she got higher.

"Not bad. But I'll just come back to life!" "I'm not going to destroy you."

"What?" "Your immortality is going to cost you, as it did your father."

She threw him up and spun hitting him with her tail. She landed straight down on the Earth with a giant pink circle under her along with 5 circles of her elements. She looked to the sky.

"You'll be destroyed and reborn again forever." She rocketed straight up, the circles followed her with elemental dragons flying out of it. They rammed into Fawkes and Witch spun and sent a Rider Kick at him, kicking him far away straight into the sun.

"Ugh…" He grunted as he was destroyed but then regenerated.

"Not...not like...this!" He was destroyed again but regenerated before being destroyed again.

Jessikah floated in the sky as she looked at the sun.

"There will be no finale for you."

She flew back down holding the necklace.

Mom….I did it. You've finally been avenged.

She then fell backwards fainting. Wiseman catching her in his arms.

He looked to the sun.

"Good riddance."

He picked her up and put his hand in front of his driver.

-"TELEPORT, NOW!"- He teleported away with Jessikah.

"NO!"

Dark Witch saw what just happened and ran at Wiseman too late as he teleported away.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. She hugged her pregnant belly and sobbed.

"Fawkes…." She sobbed and fell into the snow.

Wiseman lay Jessikah on the bed in Melanie's apartment. He put a ring on her and brought her hand to his driver.

-"PLEASE, NOW!"-

He began transferring mana to her when Melanie walked in.

"She beat Fawkes."

"Good. So…. You sound different everything ok?"

Wiseman looked to the necklace in Jessikah's hands.

"Yeah… I think it is…."

Wiseman finished giving mana and put her hand down. He stood up.

He took one last look at Jessikah before teleporting away.

Jessikah's eyes opened and Melanie smiled down at her.

"I….I beat him…."

"I know you did."

Melanie got into bed with Jessikah.

"My….mother was a….Kamen Rider…."

"Really? What was her Kamen Rider name?" Melanie asked pulling Jessikah closer.

"Kamen Rider...Sorceress."

"Hmmm… How about Tomorrow I help you look her up? Would you like that?"

Jessikah nodded and Melanie kissed her. She kissed back and Melanie cuddled her. Jessikah hugged her close.

"How about we just enjoy each other's company?" "Sounds...good…." "Still tired sweety?"

"Yeah…"

"Then rest, my beauty."

Jessikah kissed her before falling asleep.

-In the UnderWorld.-

Dragon was sleeping when Horse walked over silently. She nuzzled Dragon cuddling up to her.

"Rest well, honey.." Horse said. Hugging her. Dragon purred in her sleep.


	27. Wait what?

Jessikah looked at a picture of her mother. Her Dad doing Bunny ears behind her head as she posed for it. She smiled.

"I've avenged you, mom…" Her smile faltered and she teared up. "So why does it still hurt to think about you?"

Wiseman watched from behind a street lamp. He looked down at a picture of Jessikah mother and sighed. He walked off.

Jessikah couldn't contain her tears anymore and sobbed. Prompting Melanie to rush into the room. She saw the picture in Jessikah's hand and hugged her. Kissing her forehead.

Jessikah hugged back and cried into her shoulder.

"I avenged her….so why does it still hurt to think about her?" Jessikah said crying.

"Because you know she'll never come back. No matter what you do."

Jessikah cried into Melanie's shoulder again and Melanie held her close.

-Later…-

Fang was fishing by a lake when Tommy walked up to him.

"What're you doing?" "Ain't' it obvious? I'm fishing!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Gappei's stomach isn't the only one I need to feed, y'know." Fang said right before he felt a big tug on his line.

"I got a bite! It's a huge one!"

"Isn't it weird being possessed by a female Phantom?"

"Shut up! I need to concentrate!" Tommy watched as he struggled with his fishing pole.

"COME ON YOU SON OF A WHITE WIZARD!"

"Please don't mention him."

"Ok then….well…..son of a….Medusa?"

"I said don't mention him because I hear that name I get the urge to punch someone and you're the only one here right now."

"Oook." Fang kept trying to reel the fish in. Finally pulling the actually extremely tiny fish out of the water.

Both Tommy's and Fang's jaws dropped.

"I...I was having trouble...with a baby fish?!"

"Well small fish or supposedly fast….?"

Fang put his face in his hands.

"So…. You gonna answer my question now?"

"I was out tugged by a small fry…."

"Hey. If I buy you some food will you answer my question?"

"Did you say food?"

"Only if you answer my question from earlier."

Fang thought for a moment. He shrugged.

"You don't think it's weird having a girl phantom?"

"It's already weird having a Phantom at all. I'm not really affected by weird stuff anymore."

"Ok. Come on let's get some seafood."

Fang nodded and they went there.

They arrived and sat down for lunch. They got food and ate.

They finished just as they heard screams. They raced to the screams to see Ghomudes.

Fang put on his ring while Tommy got into a stance.

"Hennnn...SHIN!" "HENSHIN!"

"Fire plus Fire plus fire! Inferno! Please."

"W O L F! WOLF!"

Rings engulfed them and they henshined.

"It's lunch time!"

"Time to burn!"

They rushed at the Ghomudes Beast pulling out his swords. They attacked slashing the Ghomudes with ease.

Fang put on a ring and used it.

"Rabbit! Ra-ra-Rabbit!"

A purple mantle appeared on his shoulder with a rabbit head. He jumped high into the air. He put his ring on his saber.

"5! SABER STRIKE!" 5 purple bunnies hopped out of his silver magic ring and cuddled the Ghomudes. And then exploded taking the Ghomudes with them.

They turned into magic circles and went into the wolf mouth of the driver.

"Nice one."

Fang landed on the ground and brought his hands together.

"Delicious!"

"Well we should get going."

Fang nodded and they went to talk to Jessikah.

Jessikah was sleeping in Melanie's arms. Melanie mumbled in her sleep kissing Jessikah's head. Jessikah snuggled into her and smiled happily. Jessikah hugged her closer and smiled. Melanie opened her eyes and smiled. She kissed Jessikah's forehead and smiled.

Jessikah woke up and kissed back. They frenched and got out of bed.

They hugged and got ready for work.

Jessikah went on patrol and Melanie went to file some paperwork.

Jessikah rode around on her motorcycle until Tommy and Fanf met up with her.

"Sup guys?" She said.

"Something weird. We've stopped five Ghomudes so far today."

"Only 5?"

"Ha Ha . You know full well that's more than usual."

She chuckled. "Maybe but that doesn't mean we should worry."

She took off her helmet as she heard screaming. They went there to see a Ghomude about a story tall.

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut." Jessikah said.

"Agreed."

"Noted."

Jessikah henshined to Witch Dragon form and started blasting the Ghomude who roared and smacked all three of them into a wall with a back hand.

"Well, that sucked." Jessikah said getting up.

"Need some help?"

They turned to who said that and saw the Tridoron ram into the giant Ghomude.

"Ted?"

"You're not equipped for giant enemies. Let me handle this."

Witch nodded as he knocked the giant on it's face. They watched as Tridoron slammed into it until it exploded. Witch clapped as he got out of Tridoron.

"That was awesome!"

"Just helping my friends."

Jessikah smiled and he gave her a side hug.

"But I worry what Elise and Grey are doing if they're doing this kind of stuff."

"Yeah. But you worry about your city. I got this."

Ted nodded and drove off.

The Riders dehenshined and sighed as they sat down.

Confetti exploded over their heads and they saw a little doll holding a broken heart.

They tilted their heads.

"Eh?"

"Why? Why? Why?" The Doll repeated in a little girl's voice over and over.

"Eh?" Jessikah went to pick it up and a needle popped out and stabbed into one of her veins putting something in her system.

She quickly tore it out but began to feel woozy.

"Uh...Jessikah?" Tommy said going to her.

"No, drunk...I'm not officer…" She said before fainting.

"JESSIKAH!" Tomy shouted as he and Fang caught her.

"What did that thing inject her with? Alcohol?" Fang said.

"Are you kidding a needle's worth of Pure Alcohol? She'd be dead on the spot. The Symptoms are coherent with Neurotoxins."

"Alright! We need to take her to a hospital!"

"I'm afraid that won't help her."

They looked around until they realized the voice came from the doll.

"Who's talking?"

"I am. And you're going to pay for what you did to Fawkes."

"Dark Witch?" Hoshi said finally realizing it.

"That's Elise to you Brat and now you get to watch her suffer like I have to watch Hongse suffer!" Suddenly a timer appeared on the Doll.

The time on the timer was 4 minutes.

"It's a bomb!" Tommy and Fang carried Jessikah out of there and evacuated the civilians just in time for it to explode.

Once it exploded, " Come on i know a place and a guy " Fang said , Tommy and Fang carried Jessikah somewhere

"We need Wiseman." Tommy said.

"Yeah like we can find that guy. I've seen his disappearing act the guy might as well be Houdini."

They heard the sound of a teleport spell and saw Wiseman.

He rushed over to Jessikah and picked her up. He put his hand in front of his driver.

-"TELEPORT, NOW!"- He teleported with Adele.

"See? Houdini!"

\- Taiga's Hospital-

Wiseman appeared in a strange location and set Jessikah down. He put on a ring and put his hand in front of his driver.

-"SCAN, NOW!"- A light blue ring went through Jessikah before going back to Wiseman's ring.

"Neurotoxin." He clenched his fist and punched a nearby table

He looked to the unconscious Jessikah.

"Don't worry. I'll save you." He said before looking for a cure.

"So You're the Mysterious Wiseman."

He turned to the voice to see a projection of Dark Witch.

"What do you want, phantom?"

"Revenge. But I'm a fair woman. I'll give you a trade."

"And what would that be?"

"The Antidote. For the Ring the original Wiseman put himself in."

"And what would you want with that? He cared nothing for the Phantoms."

"No. But his Magical power is unmatched by any living being."

"So you want to become the new Wiseman? Is that it?"

"Nothing so Revolting. He will be a power source for my new project. I'm going to drain him dry."

Wiseman looked to the unconscious Jessikah .

"Come now you can't lose! You save your precious Daughter and sentence an awful criminal to death. Win win."

Wiseman thought for a moment.

"Alright."

"I thought you'd see it my way. Hand the Projection the ring and I'll teleport you the antidote."

Wiseman went and got the Wiseman ring. He walked over to the projection and placed the ring in it's hands, when suddenly a man with black hair with a blonde streak walked up " Not so fast " He said he was carrying a needle. Wiseman looked at the man " Give this to her now" Taiga said handing Wiseman the needle .He grabbed the needle and rushed over to Jesiskah. Inserting it into her.

"Youll pay ." Taiga smirked and held up a purple gashat [ BANG BANG SHOOTING ] " Not likely "

The projection disappeared. The neurotoxin disappeared from Jesiskah's body and Wiseman sighed in relief. But Dark Witch still had gotten the ring while he was distracted with saving Jessikah.

He looked to a picture of a younger version of himself, a woman hugging his arm, and a 6 year old girl holding their hands along with an older boy. He teared up dehenshining.

Melanie was walking around when she saw a weird ring on the ground. She picked it up.

"Looks like one of the magic rings...I should give this to Jessikah." Suddenly, the cerberus familiar grabbed it out of her hands and landed in the hands of a middle aged man.

It jumped off.

"She can't use that ring. Cause it belongs to me."

Melanie looked confused.

The man put on a ring that looked like Wiseman's face.

"Henshin." He put his hand in front of his driver.

-" CHANGE, NOW!"-

A light blue circle engulfed the man, changing him to the familiar form of Wiseman.

"WISEMAN?!"

Wiseman looked at the magic ring.

"Willow did a fine piece of work. I'll have to thank her later." He put his hand in front of his driver.

-"TELEPORT, NOW!"-

He was engulfed in a light blue light as he teleported. Leaving Jessikah where he was standing. Melanie ran to the unconscious Jessikah.

"Jessikah ! Come on wake up honey… Wake up…"

Jessikah's eyes opened

"Oh thank goodness." Melanie teared up hugging Jessikah.

"I...I thought I heard dad's voice…"

"Shhh… Hush now sweety let's get you inside."

Melanie helped Jessikah up and carried her inside.


	28. I can hear the bells what? Dragotiger?

Melanie was smiling wide as her Dad helped her get dressed to be the one standing at the altar for Jessikah.

She smiled at the memory of how she and Jessikah first met. She twirled in her dress and got in position at the alter as her Dad went to be the one to escort Jessikah there since she didn't have a dad to give her away.

Jessikah got dressed as she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and saw Ted smile at her.

"Ready?"

Jessikah smiled and nodded. "Ready!" They locked arms and he began to walk her down the aisle. Jessikah smiled as Ted took his seat and she walked the rest of the way till she was facing Melanie. They both smiled and got ready for the vows.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage." Everyone kinda tuned him out after that.

"So, do you, Melanie, take Jessikah Strange as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Melanie said aloud and put the ring on Jessikah's finger.

"And do you, Jessikah, take Melanie Skye as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jessikah smiled and put another ring on Melanie's finger.

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you two as wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Melanie pulled Jessikah into a kiss and frenched her picking her up bridal style. Everyone clapped and cheered and Melanie put Jessikah down.

"Throw the bouquet."

Jessikah nodded and threw the bouquet, Noire had stood and wasn't paying attention till it hit her in the face and dropped into her hands.

She saw what she caught and blushed as Alice wrapped her arm around Noire's arm. Melanie and Jessikah smiled and Melanie picked Jessikah up bridal style again and carried her outside.

Tommy smiled and waved as Melanie drove off with JessikH.

Even Wiseman watched, but as usual, he watched from a rooftop. He couldn't help but tear up.

-Months Later-

Jessikah smiled as she and Melanie drove home after 4 months. She leaned her head on her shoulder

"Almost home. Mrs. Jessikah." Melanie said with a smile.

Jessikah smiled and kissed Melanie's cheek. They soon arrived home and Melanie drove into the garage quietly.

"Don't wanna wake everyone."

Jessikah nodded and they crept slowly into their bedroom. They slowly closed the door and got into bed Smiling holding eachother.

Jessikah kissed Melanie who pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Mel."

"Love you too Jessi~"

They frenched and smiled cuddling on the bed.

-outskirts of the city

Wiseman was standing on a hill outside the city the ruins of a familiar building behind him . He looking at the moon.

It's almost time. Just a month or so. Then Jessikah will be saved...

He looked at the ring he got from Willow. He walked off.

"Hehehehe… I've got you traitorous scum…." Dark Witch said looking at the Wiseman ring. She grinned evilly. Placing it inside a slot in a machine as it powered up. The screams of the White Wizard could be heard from the ring.

"Heheheh. Don't worry little FRIEND it's for a good cause."

She waited until all of the power from the ring was gone and his voice ceased.

She smiled evilly and grabbed the ring. Before crushing it beneath her high heels.

"So long, Wiseman."

"I'm impressed Elise. And my Sincere condolences about Fawkes. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there."

"Oh I can assure you. Jessikah Strange will pay dearly."

"So… Anything I can do to help a lonely wife?"

"Hmmm… I feel like making a monster. Wanna help?"

"Sounds fun! Ohh… What should we make… Start from scratch with the spare parts from the explosions? Like an Amalgamation!"

"Interesting! Let's try it! Oh! What gender should we make it!"

"Well I'm noticing a lack of females monsters. Why not a girl?"

"Sounds good to me! Do you….. Have any parts of Fawkes?"

"Sadly no. I had Roidmudes searching the battle area for any piece of Fawkes that might've been slashed off before he was blasted to the sun. But no luck. I can however use some of my DNA to give them an extremely delayed regen ability."

"That could work. We did use Fawkes' DNA to give you that power. Maybe… Maybe just a tiny bit of him will show up…." Dark Witch sniffled holding back her tears.

Grey put her hand on Dark Witch's shoulder.

"I know you miss him. But… Try to treat her like her own being instead of like she HAS to be Hongse."

Dark Witch nodded and Grey smiled as they started pressing buttons on a machine.

Melanie and Jessikah were driving Noire to school and Noire sat in between them buckled in and hugging Jessikah's arm since Melanie was driving. Jessikah smiled and kissed her forehead before she ran into the school building.

They smiled and drove home.

"Be safe with our Baby Sweety." Melanie said kissing Jessikah's cheek as she hopped on her motorcycle and drove to her office.

Jessikah smiled before using her connect ring to go to her town.

She drove around until she heard a loud groaning sound. She rode there to see a white blobby mess of a monster a hole where the face should be.

"Whoa. What the fudge is that?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr… DESTROY!"

She put her Witch Dragon ring on and put her hand in front of her driver.

-"WITCH DRAGON! BOLT! BOLT! BOLT BOLT BOLT BOLT!" - She henshined to Witch Dragon style and pulled out her Creature reshaped to look like the Griffon Phantom. (See first chap) Spreading it's wings it sent a giant gust of wind knocking her to the ground. She shot lightning at it but the strength of the winds pushed back the lightning. She switched to her Hurricane Dragon style the monster turned into the rat Phantom (Chapter 2) and digs underground. She flew up into the air to avoid a surprise attack.

She was grabbed from behind by the rat and slammed into the ground.

She grunted and tried to get up but was picked up by her neck and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Hey!"

She looked to see Tommy driving up slamming his bike into the monster. It screamed as it was knocked back and reverted to it's blobby form. Tommy helped Jessikah up

"Gross! What is that thing!"

"Don't know. But it's tough."

"Amalga! Come!" The Creature reverts to a wolf Phantom form and bounds over to Dark Witch.

"So the ugly blob came from an ugly Phantom. Makes sense."

"Oh she's not a phantom. That's probably why she's missing a face." Grey said petting the dog form Amalga.

"Oh you must be Mel's enemy. What was your name, Grey? Well you're about as bad lookin as that film."

"Do you ever shut up? This is why I fight Drive. She doesn't talk when she's pummeling you."

"Sorry, not my style. And speaking of styles,"

She put on her Drago Timer.

-" DRAGO TIME! SET UP!"-

She pressed the thumb attachment.

-"START!"-

"Haha! Time to try this out." Dark Witch pulled out a hand in the same design.

-"Drago Time! Replicate!"-

Witch's eyes widened. As she was struck by a dark red Flame Dragon version.

Witch got up and hit the thumb attachment.

-"WATER DRAGON!" -A Dark Blue Water Dragon emerged striking the original

Witch hit the thumb attachment 2 more times.

-"HURRICANE/LAND DRAGON!" - As soon as they emerged darker versions of them starting attacking.

She pressed it a final time.

-"FLAME DRAGON!"- The Dark flame dragon let go of her and charged at the light form. Witch and Dark Witch charged at each other Almaga jumping on Tommy.

The 2 fought Almaga's sheer size making things difficult for Tommy.

He got out a green ring

Ok Mr. Wiseman let's hope this works!

He put them in front of the driver

"DRAGONZORD! TIGERZORD!"

He was engulfed in Green and White rings as he began to change Amalga growled.

Tommy grunted in pain as the rings constricted him. He felt like he was burning. He Screamed out in pain and the fire spread latching on to the copies of Witch and Dark witch.

He screamed as his suit appeared a fusion of his mmpr green and mmpr white suits

His eyes turned fire red as the flames died out. He stood in his new form. Destroyer. Amalga growled and charged at him fangs wide.

Tommy punched her back and she whimpered before biting his arm. She found her teeth burning but kept her grip on his arm.

He punched her with his other arm forcing her to let go and she reverted back to the blobby form. He walked to her, eyes blazing. She retreated down the sewer pipe.

He looked to Dark Witch and her clones and roared before attacking them all Slashing through the clones. Before he could attack Dark Witch Amalga burst from the ground and grabbed her running away.

He chased after them but stopped as he suit crackled with electricity and his body was wracked with pain. He brutally dehenshined and fell to the ground unconscious.

"TOMMY!"

She ran to him as he groaned.

Tommy woke up sometime later at Melanie's house, laying on the couch.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Your new form. Now hold still." Jesiskah said bringing a wet wash rag over.

She treated his wounds before making him lay down on the couch.

"Guess I messed up pretty badly, huh?" He said chuckling.

"You just lost control. I've done that before." He chuckled. She smiled and sat down. He went back to sleep.

-With the villians.-

Dark Witch, Amalga, and Grey arrived in a warehouse Amalga holding on to Elise protectively.

"So Tommy has gained a new form." Elise mused curling into Amalga's grip.

Dark Witch looked to her replicate of the Drago Timer.

"It worked. Which is good."

"Indeed. And Amalga is a very good success. Aren't you girl." Elise rubbed Amalga's head. It purred and barked happily. Returning to it's blobby white state and nuzzling her. They smiled and Grey started to leave the room to give them some privacy.

Dark Witch looked down sighing. She sat down and Amalga nuzzled her.

She hugged her close and cried into her shoulder. Amalga nuzzled her.

-Back with the heroes.-

Jessikah was sitting on a couch next to Tommy watching some TV.

Tommy was getting better but still in a bit of pain from his outburst. Especially the bite. He remembered what an friend and mentor once said about too much of a certin power is unstable. " Miss you Zordon" . Jessikah looked at him " Hmmm" , Tommy smiled " Nothing".


	29. Dun dun dun!

"That's him." Melanie said pointing to an image of a middle aged man.

"So this guy is Wiseman?" Fang said.

Melanie nodded.

"I tried to find his name but every time I try, the page just keeps saying Error."

"Ugh, that's not good…."

"Yeah."

Fang suddenly looked up.

"Phantom! IT'S FEEDING TIME!" He ran off.

Melanie shook her head.

A strange looking Phantom walked through town.

"Where is that Witch…." He said.

The answer he got was a lightning blast to the face.

Jessikah walked forward.

"Now now, Mr. Phantom. Don't you know it's impolite to stalk a woman?" She quipped.

"Ah, there you are! I've been lookin for a chance to tear your Phantom apart!" The Phantom said running at her.

She put on her Flame ring and activated her driver.

-" FLAME, Now!"- -HEAT! HEAT! HEAT HEAT HEAT!"-

She henshined to her flame style blasting the odd Phantom with Fire.

Soon Beast entered the battle as Tommy was still recovering.

He activated a ring.

-"PHOENIX! GO! PHA PHA PHOENIX!"- He blasted fire at the Phantom as well clawing at him.

The Phantom slashed him away and slashed Witch down.

"Now to destroy your Dragon." He opened a portal in her and jumped in.

Soon Jessikah screamed in pain

"JESSIKAH!"

Dragon and the Phantom were fighting, both getting hurt.

"AMAZING! You will be an excellent kill!" The Phantom shouted blasting at Dragon. Dragon roared and blasting him with lightning.

A purple crack opened on Jessikah's cheek as she laid on the bed in Melanie's apartment after having been brought there by Varg.

"NO! Jessikah…. Please no…" Melanie said holding her.

Dragon and the Phantom heard galloping.

Horse charged and knocked The Phantom away.

"Hunter." Horse said glaring.

"Ah, Horse! A pleasure to see you again! Now I get to finish 2 hunts in one Underworld!" Horse whinnied and slammed into him.

Hunter grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

Beast found his Engage ring.

"Alright! Now to help her!" He activated it and a portal opened up. He jumped into it. And saw Horse and Dragon double teaming Hunter. And Hunter was still doing a good job of fighting them both.

Beast ran at him and slashed with his saber. Making Hunter groan as he was slammed and blasted by the other two phantom's

He unleashed an energy slash at the 3 of them. Making them all fall back, Beast found his Wolfrize ring.

"Let's do this, Wolfy!" He activated it.

"WOLFRIZE! GO!" The Wolf with several other animals attached emerged Glaring at the Hunter.

Together, the 4 of them attacked the Hunter. Who was finally forced out of the UnderWorld.

Beast smiled and looked to the young Jessikah of the Underworld. She ran to a man.

"Papa!" The man and her hugged and Beast looked and saw it was the middle aged man he and Melanie saw on the computer.

"Wiseman is….Jessikah's father?" Suddenly he was pulled out of the Underworld.

He landed back in the apartment on his back as Melanie snapped awake.

He got up and rubbed his head.

"You ok Fang?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Just found out something...big."

"Tell me later? Is he out? Is Jessikah safe?"

"Yeah. He's out."

The cracks in Jessikah disappeared and Melanie cheered hugging her.

Jessikah spoke a word in her sleep.

"P...Papa….."

"Papa?"

Beast ran outside to find the Hunter getting up.

"Ugh….impressive, ancient wizard."

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Beast put on another ring.

"Shark! S-s-s-s-SHARK!"

A shark mantle appeared on his shoulder. Giving him another blade with serrated teeth like edges.

He ran at him slashing with both swords.

He spun around slashing sending Hunter flying back.

He activated the roulette. He stopped it.

"6! SABER STRIKE!" Hunter turned eyes glowing and ate up the six sharks.

He looked up too late as Beast Rider Kicked him. Hunter groaned flying into a tree,

"E-Excellent….you are indeed a worthy opponent….thank you for this challenge." Hunter said before falling forward and exploding. Beast panted.

Beast went back to Melanie and the sleeping Jessikah and dehenshined.

"You ok Fang?"

"Yeah. Is Jessikah ok?"

"She's recovering."

"Good." Fang said. He then remembered something.

"OH! I FORGOT! BE BACK LATER!" He said running off. Melanie shrugged and went back to watching over Jessikah.

That night, while the 2 were sleeping, Wiseman appeared in the room. He went to Jessikah's bedside and kneeled down. He put his hand on her head and rubbed it in his special way.

"I'll save you. I promise." He said quietly. He then teleported out of there.


	30. Witch & drive blade of magicland

A rainbow cloud flew around the city as a golden figure watched.

"Soon,this pathetic world shall vanish. And I will make a world that is perfect for them."

He looked to an unconscious Jessikah on a table and walked to her.

"And you shall be the gate to that world. Do not worry, this world shall not be a dark one…"

A woman ran up and arrived on the roof.

"Jesskiah!" She put on her driver and opened it.

"Let's..HENSHIN!" She put in a car and closed it.

"DRIVE! TPYE SPEED!" She henshined and blasted at the golden figure who blocked with a magic barrier.

She ran at the golden figure and blasted but he kept the barrier up as he put the rainbow tornado ring of the Golden Wizard infront of his belt.

"CREATE, NOW!" The Rainbow cloud turned into a tornado as a magic ring appeared over the entire city.

Soon JESSIKAH floated up in the center of the tornado and Drive was sent flying in midair. She reached for Jesiskah.

"JESSIKAH!" Jessikah eyes opened slightly and she reached out for Melanie.

"Jessikah!" They grabbed each other's hands.

Jesiskah woke up and they were lying on the rooftop.

"Huh...where are we?" Suddenly men in Blue Mage armor ran up to the roof.

"Queen Jesiskah ! Queen Melanie there you are!"

"Eh?"

Jesiskah woke up and sat up and rubbed her head.

"W-what happened… Ugh my head…"

"Last thing I remember is being in a rainbow tornado." Jessikah said. The two mage guards helped them up and they realised the skyscraper they once were standing on was now a castle.

"What the…" They both said. They didn't have time to ask further as servants and maids walked them to their bedroom inside the castle and took their temperature, finding slight fever's on both the nurses told them to not leave the bed till noon at the earliest.

"This might've been the Golden Wizard lookin guy." Melanie said

"H-he looked like a gold version of wiseman… O-of Dad…..."

Melanie wrapped an arm around her.

"I know….. I know…Let's just rest for now." Melanie said pulling Jesiskah close and rubbing her belly. Jesiskah nodded and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning….

Jessikah jumped when she heard familiar humming. She looked to the side of the large royal bed to see. Her Mother.

M….Mom!? Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Oh! You're awake I heard about your fever and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Jessikah was too shocked to speak as her mother used the back of her hand to check to see if Jessikah's fever was still there.

"You probably just had a bit too much excitement last night with your wife."

W-wife?

Jessikah felt a headache come on as Melanie stirred in her sleep and moved so her arm draped across Jessikah's shoulders. Jessikah's mother kissed her forehead.

"Rest well honey bunny. Your father will be here in a few minutes to check on you."

Dad!? A-am I still dreaming?

Her mother left and Jessikah laid there in complete and utter shock. Melanie woke up and kissed her cheek

"M-Mom and Dad are alive…"

"Really? Sure you weren't dreaming."

"I...I don't know." Just then they heard a knock on the door as Haruto, in human form. Walked in and smiled.

"Good morning little lovebirds. You too ok the nurses told me you have a fever."

Jessikah was in shock.

Her father put his hand on her head and rubbed it before fading away.

Just then her father smiled and put his hand on her head and rubbed it in his special way.

It's...it's really him…. He kissed her forehead and Melanie's and smiled.

"Melanie your mother is gonna have my hide if she hears about this so try to stay in bed. And be quiet."

Now it was Melanie's turn to be shocked as Haruto left the room.

They pinched each other's arms. Then slapped eachother because it hurt.

"Definitely not dreaming…" Jessikah said.

"I-i've heard about the original Golden Wizard being able to reshape the world however he wanted but… Wow…"

"We're checking this world out as soon as we can."

"Yeah…. But… I kinda wanna do something first."

"Yeah? What would that be?" Melanie smirked and moved so she pinned Jessikah below her.

"A while ago there was a special collar I couldn't afford for you… I wanna see if it's here~"

Jessikah smiled as Melanie found the gold collar with diamonds and a tag that says "Property of Melanie."

Jessikah smiled as Melanie frenched her slipping the collar around her neck.

-Later-

Jessikah panted as Melanie smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is….. Too perfect…"

Jessikah kissed her and held her close nearly crying tears of joy.

They frenched and slowly got up from the bed. Jessikah deciding to leave the collar on and resting her head on Melanie's shoulder as they went for a walk.

They looked around the castle as they walked the servants acting as if this was no big deal.

Wow….Jessikah thought. The castle was grand and she was slightly embarrassed to admit she like the collar.

But...what could that Golden Wiseman have wanted? She wondered as they kept walking.

They continued walking Melanie occasionally giving Jesiskah kisses and pulling her closer.

Something occurred to Jessikah. She got out her Shine ring.

"I still have my powers." Melanie noticed something and looked down.

"I… Apparently have magic now…"

Jessikah looked and saw Melanie's belt buckle was a combo of the Drive Driver and the Wizard Driver.

"Whoa."

"Yeah… I…. So happy…"

They smiled and Jessikah was pulled into a kiss. They frenched as Melanie pulled her closer and hugged her. She hugged back and returned the kiss with equal force.

Maybe this world….isn't that bad… MMMmmmm~ I better get Melanie back to the bedroom before she forgets where we are.

They went back to the bedroom

\- Later-

After awhile they decided to find Chelsea. They went around searching until they found a small nursery with Chelsea playing with a little kitten, gently brushing it's fur.

They smiled and found Big Chelsea a spending time with Alice in the Royal library.

They smiled and Melanie kissed Jessikah then noticing that they both had wedding rings on.

Jessikah kissed back.

"Mrs. Jessikah what would your wife say if she saw you kissing me~" Melanie teased.

Jessikah smiled and kissed Melanie harder. They frenched and Jessikah wrapped her legs around Melanie's waist. They teleported back to the bedroom.

End Act 1.

Act 2

Jessikah was sitting on a park bench looking at kids playing with magic. Apparently all except for a select few are born with magic. And the few that aren't can choose to "Adopt" one, by letting the child of the Phantoms of people with personalities similar to them enter the person without a Phantom.

She smiled and looked at her Witch ring. Not sure how she still had it in this universe.

She looked back to the kids. Playing with balls and hoola hoops and doing little tricks with their magic.

She smiled and stood up walking over to Melanie who was buying them both Ice cream.

Melanie bought the ice cream and when she turned around Jessikah's lips were on hers. She kissed back happily and smiled.

"You're still wearing the collar?"

"What can I say? I like it."

"Hmmm… When we go back to our world. Maybe I'll find a way to actually get it"

She handed Jessikah her ice cream who gladly took it and they both started eating.

They sat down somewhere and ate. Jessikah resting her head on Melanie's shoulder once she finished her cone. Melanie smiled and wrapped an arm around her

"I could get used to calling you wife." Melanie said.

"Me too." Melanie kissed her and smiled.

"Before we go looking for Golden Wiseman… I wanna see my Mom."

"Alright." Melanie smiled.

"Come on. Let's go."

They got up and walked to where Melanie was told her parents were staying, it was practically a mansion.

They walked to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal the black hair and deep green eyes of Melanie's dead mother.

"Hi, Mel! What brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh uh just wanted to see ya." Melanie said trying to control her emotions she hugged her mother making her smile. She hugged back and let the two girls inside for some tea. They sat down and drank the tea.

They finished and said goodbye to Melanie's mom. They walked off back to the castle and kissed eachother a few times along the way.

They got back to the bedroom and sat down hugging eachother close. They kissed and hugged not wanting to let go.

"My mother's alive…." Melanie said.

"So is mine."

They kissed and hugged. They frenched pulling eachother closer.

Jessikah henshined to Witch form without her helmet and grabbed a certain part of Melanie. Making Melanie whimper and moan softly.

"I know how much you like this form~" Jessikah whispered before kissing her neck. Melanie blushed.

"You also know there's a little… Mmm.. Watch I like even more~"

Jesiskah put on the Drago Timer and soon five versions of her surrounded Melanie. The original frenched Jessikah while the others…"got to work."

-Later-

Jesiskah was sleeping and Melanie kissed her cheek and smiled before getting up. She went for a walk around the palace looking for something to do.

She went to the park and smiled at the children, she was then reminded of Chelsea and went to check on her.

She arrived there and smiled.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" Chelsea ran up to her holding a flower. She smiled and knelt down to her.

"It's lovely Chelsea."

She smiled and Chelsea held out her arms to be picked up and hugged. Melanie picked her up and held her close kissing her forehead. Chelsea hugged her and gave her the flower.

"Is Momma Ok? She's been in your room a lot…"

"She's ok. Just a little winded."

"Ok…. Maybe later we can have pancakes! Momma loves pancakes…."

"Yeah! She'll love that."

Chelsea smiled and hugged her mom before running off to keep playing with her friends. Melanie smiled and decided to talk to Haruto.

She went to search for him and found him talking to…. Himself?

"Eh?" She whispered but ducked behind a shelf to listen.

"Why do they want to go home. I gave them everything they wanted…."

"Well, they're slowly warming up to it. Even Melanie, and you know how detective's can be."

"Yeah… I just wanted to make them happy. If they want to go back to the real world Maybe… We should let them…."

"Yeah. But that's their choice."

"Ok then we'll ask then in a week. That way they can fully experience this world."

Haruto nodded. And walked off. The other voice came back.

"What he doesn't know that by midnight this world will become irreversible…."

Melanie's eyes widened.

"Oh. You heard me…. How unfortunate." The Gold wiseman appeared behind her.

She turned around.

"Sleep. Now."

She fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Jessikah was sleeping peacefully when she felt something like a cold shock. She woke up and looked for Melanie. She walked around not finding her until she bumped into her father.

"Hello, Jessi."

"D-dad Something's wrong, Melanie hasn't come back to the room." Her father's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

"I woke up and she wasn't there."

"Go tell the royal guard. I'll start looking."

She nodded and ran off to find the guard. Haruto glared with rage and stormed back towards the Library.

He arrived there and glared at the Golden wiseman.

"What. Did you do to Melanie."

"I simply put her to sleep. She was being hysterical."

Haruto glared

"I know there's more to it. And you can't stop me from finding out what."

"Very well."

"Sleep, Now."

Haruto tried to resist falling asleep. But soon felt himself fall on the floor.

"I can't have you ruining this. They will never leave my perfect world"

Jessikah was searching for Melanie with the guards when another wave of cold racked her body. She rubbed her arms and shivered.

"As everything alright Queen Jessikah?"

"Y-Yeah… Let's keep looking."

The guards nodded and they went into the Library. They searched until they saw an open hidden door. They went inside with Jesiskah leading the way. They looked around as they walked down a set of stairs.

They kept walking until they entered a giant underground lab.

Whoa… What is this place… Wait… Is that?

She went to the other side of the room where Haruto and Melanie floated inside test tubes.

"Dad! Melanie!" Jesiskah went to the tubes.

"Barrier. Now."

A barrier formed around the two blocking Jesiskah. She turned to where the voice came from to see Golden wiseman standing there again.

"The Golden wiseman..you sent us to this world."

"Wrong I created this world."

"How? I thought only the Golden Wizard could do that."

"My powers have grown to match him."

"Why did you create this world? What're you doing with Mel and dad?"

"Forget. Now."

Jessikah felt her memory leaving her as he cast a sleep spell on her and transported her back to her room.

"I must speed up my plans."

End Act 2.

Act 3

Jessikah woke up in her bed. Unable to remember how she fell asleep. "Where's...where's Mel?"

"Apologies Ma'am we still haven't found her."

She rubbed her head and sat up.

"Maybe I should talk to a nurse. Make sure you're ok."

She walked off to find a doctor. She found one and sat down on a table to be examined. The doctor prepared the examination and came back with her stethoscope. She put it on and put the other end to Jessikah. She listened and smiled.

"Your perfectly healthy."

Jesiskah smiled and went to check on Chelsea.

She walked in and Chelsea smiled and walkedover to her.

"Hey Chelsea!"

"Momma! Hi!"

Jesiskah picked her up and Chelsea hugged her making Jessikah smile.

She kissed her forehead and carried Jessikah to some breakfast.

They got some breakfast and ate together. Chelsea smiled as she ate with Jessikah. They finished eating and Jessikah tickled Jessikah. She laughed cuddling her. They hugged and played.

-Later-

Jessikah walked around wondering where Melanie and her dad could be. She felt a little sick suddenly and wretched into a nearby trashcan. She threw up a few times before finally stopping the maids then helped her into bed.

" Your friend is helping in the search for Queen Melanie."

Jessikah nodded and drifted to sleep.

Golden Wiseman went to the tubes of Roul and Melanie.

"Soon the world will be permanent. Then you can be freed."

He walked off and laughed.

Twilight was looking around when he came across a weird bookshelf. He looked at it and saw drag marks on the floor.

Drag marks? Maybe this bookshelf can be moved.

He tried moving it and slid it to the side. He looked and saw a hidden doorway. He opened the door and walked down the stairway. He arrived at the bottom and saw the hidden lab.

"Whoa." He drew his sword and tiptoed.

He looked around and found Melanie and Haruto in their test tubes.

"Melanie and Haruto?" He didn't find anything else and deactivated the test tubes freeing them.

He caught them and dragged them up the stairs. He brought them somewhere safe and panted.

"What was that…." He said dehenshining. Soon Melanis began to wake up and groaned.

"My head….."

"You alright?"

"Yeah…. But I want a Rematch with that guy."

"Who?"

"That Golden wiseman guy…."

"Oh that. Wait who?"

"Ah forget it…. Just help me carry Jessikah's Dad to safety."

He nodded and the two carried him to the Doctor.

They arrived and laid him down with Melanie explaining in detail what was going on and Twilight telling her where he found them.

"Alright. We should find Jessikah." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They went to the bedroom to find Jessikah and saw her sick and throwing up into a trashcan. Melanie rushed to her.

"She's been like this for hours." The maid said.

Adele managed to stop throwing up and looked to Melanie.

"Mel...you're back…"

"I-i'm right here baby. What's wrong."

"It's just food poisoning ma'am. It's uncommon but not dangerous."

Melanis looked to Jessikah and kissed her cheek. Before running off back to that secret lab.

End Act 3

Act 4 Finale

Melanie ran back to Golden wiseman's lab Getting out her shift car.

She looked around not finding Golden wiseman.

Where could he be? Suddenly a door opened next to her. She looked inside and saw an odd machine with a clock on it.

She went to it and saw that the machine was placed exactly at midnight.

"What could it be…"

"When the hour reaches midnight that clock will make this world unchangeable."

She turned to the voice to see Golden wiseman blocking the doorway.

She got out speed and put on her Drive Driver.

She put it in.

"Let's...henshin!"

She closed it.

"DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!" She henshined and pulled out her Blade. She slashed at him as he sidestepped and blocked.

"Connect. Now" He got a saber out from the golden circle and slashed back.

They slashed getting into Sword lock.

"Why insult me. I know you have a more powerful car in your possession."

He knocked her away. She got out a red car.

"Alright, Deadheat. I need your help." She opened her Driver and put it in and closed it.

"SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEADHEAT!"

She put it in and the sound of an engine roaring was heard as she transformed into DeadHeat.

She zoomed and slashed and blasted at him He grunted and slashed back. She blasted but this time he deflected them.

She zoomed around blasting but he sped up and kept deflecting. She turned the key on the top of the Drive Driver multiple times.

"FULL THROTTLE! DEADHEAT!" She powered up a large blast. She blasted at him and he threw up another shield.

She zoomed behind him and slashed he yelled out and backhanded her into a wall.

"Melanie!"

She turned to the voice to see Jesiskah hunched in the doorway.

"Jesiskah!"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER YOU MONSTER!"

Jessikah put on her Witch ring and put her hand in front of her driver.

"WITCH, PLEASE! WITCH, LIGHT, WITCH LIGHT, WITCH ANGEL!"

She henshined to her Witch style pulling out her sword gun.

Golden wiseman looked to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jessikah. You can't fight like this."

"I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!"

Jesiskah rushed over and slashed Golden wiseman into a wall.

Melanie rushed over to Jesikah.

"Jesiskah! You've got food poisoning, You can't fight like this!"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"AND HELP YOU RISK YOUR LIFE!?"

Jessikah turned to her and Melanie could feel the glare.

"Y-yes dear…."

They blasted at Golden wiseman who put up a reflective barrier.

They charged at each other and slashed and Melanie blasted Golden wiseman away.

"COME FORTH, DRAGONESS!" Jessikah shouted as Dragoness flew out and into her hand, becoming the AxCalibur. Golden wiseman pulled out a ring.

"Replicate, Now."

A Gold and Black copy of the AxCalibur appeared in his hand.

"He can replicate like Dark Witch?" He rushed at them and smashed them into the clock machine.

They fell to the ground.

"Do not be foolish, Jessikah. Do you really want to risk your safety?"

"A world that's a lie isn't a world worth living in "

"You fool. Can't you see this is your own Heaven? A perfect world for you and Melanie!"

"But it's not our World. It may be perfect, but I don't want a world where I didn't earn what I have. It's too easy."

Melanie held her shoulder.

"She's right. Its a Lie!."

"N-no… I…. I just….…."

Gold wiseman fell to his knees and for a moment the world warped, altering slightly and the two looked down to see the forms they gave eachother as a blue rider with a sword appeared.

"I'm sorry " the blue rider said as he prepared his finisher.

Rush looked to Jesiskah with a look that asked her if she was ok with doing this. She nodded..

"Thunder slash!" The blue rider's blade glowed and he charged in and slashed Golden Wiseman . Making him and his machine explode.

The world around them began to fade as a rainbow tornado appeared. Suddenly they both saw Jesiskah's father in the tornado.

"Goodbye…."

He put his hand on Jessikah's head and rubbed it in that special way. She smiled and they both hugged before he faded away. Jessikah then turned and hugged Melanie as the world and the blue rider disappeared around them.

"This world….was a nice one…"

"I know…. But I like ours."

"Yeah...me too….Let's go home."

With that the world and the tornado faded away and they fell asleep.

"Hey! Jessikah! Melanie!" They both woke up and saw Chelsea, and Willow standing over them. They sat up.

"Ugh….. My head…." Melanie said.

Meanwhile outside Lincon city a blue rider with his blade stood staring at the city .


End file.
